My Forever Girl
by secretive girl
Summary: Discontinued.
1. we are one

**My Forever Girl**

_chapter 1: we are one_

**._  
><em>**

**.  
><strong>

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

><p>Siang hari yang terik. Sabtu. Sebuah lapangan basket kecil di pinggir kota yang hampir tidak pernah digunakan lagi. Decitan bola basket dan derapan langkah kaki yang sedang berlari dapat terdengar dari balik pepohonan yang mengelilingi lapangan basket tersebut. Sudah lama lapangan itu ditinggalkan penduduk kota; sejak dibangunnya lapangan basket baru yang jauh lebih besar dengan segala fasilitasnya yang bahkan dapat menyokong latihan pemain basket professional ─walaupun hanya untuk digunakan para pelajar dan masyarakat yang sekedar ingin berolahraga ringan─ dan dengan kapasitas yang dapat menampung ribuan orang untuk <em>event<em> besar. Ya, kota ini mengalami banyak kemajuan dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Segala kegiatan yang bersifat untuk mencari hiburan bagi para penduduk kota ─khususnya para muda-mudi─ saat akhir pekan tiba berpusat di jantung kota.

Tetapi hiruk pikuk jantung kota cukup banyak kurang menarik perhatian bagi sepasang manusia yang sedang melakukan aktivitas favorit mereka masing-masing di lapangan basket kecil di pinggir kota tadi.

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus begitu menyejukkan; menggoyangkan pepohonan yang rimbun melindungi lapangan tersebut, memberikan suatu perasaan kedamaian bagi siapa saja yang berada di tempat itu. Ditambah lagi dengan sebuah danau besar yang memisahkan tempat itu dengan jantung kota; dengan duduk di pinggir lapangan basket ini, kau bisa melihat indahnya danau tersebut dan juga gedung-gedung pencakar langit di pusat kota di kejauhan; kota Suna.

Hal itulah yang sedang dilakukan oleh salah satu dari sepasang manusia di lapangan basket tersebut. Duduk bersandar dibawah pohon ek besar dan dibekali kuas dan kanvas favoritnya yang ukurannya menyerupai tas pegawai kantoran pada umumnya; gadis ini terlihat begitu menghayati apa yang sedang dilakukannya; melukis pemandangan jantung kota di kejauhan dan danau indah itu. Sepasang bola mata _emerald_nya begitu tekun mengamati hasil lukisannya yang hampir jadi. Sesekali tangannya menyapukan kuas lukisnya ke arah sini dan situ untuk menambah detil-detil yang dirasa kurang. Seulas senyuman dapat terlihat sesekali pada wajahnya.

Sementara seorang manusia lainnya; pemuda yang bermain basket dengan lihainya seakan dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan usaha keras; dia melakukan manuver-manuver indah dengan bola basketnya seakan seperti manusia bernapas untuk hidup. Begitu alami. Seakan dia dilahirkan untuk basket.

Terlihat dia berlari dari ujung lapangan dan dengan tajamnya, dia melakukan lompatan penuh tenaga yang diakhiri dengan menghempaskan bola basket yang dipegangnya ke ring. Sebuah _Slamdunk_. Tidak terdengar hembusan napas berat sedikitpun, seakan hal luar biasa yang baru saja dilakukannya hanya sekedar melakukan kedipan mata.

Menjejakkan kedua kakinya kembali ke lapangan, dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sosok gadis bermata _emerald_ tadi. Matanya menangkap senyuman lebar yang diberikan gadis itu padanya; ia melihat _Slamdunk _yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Pemuda itu hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Tetapi kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil khasnya dan berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. Melihat kanvasnya yang terlihat tertutup rapi disisi tempatnya duduk, dapat disimpulkan gadis itu sudah selesai melukis.

Saat pemuda itu sudah setengah jalan, gadis itu berdiri dan mengambil sebuah botol air mineral yang ada didekatnya dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu. Diberikannya botol itu. Diamatinya pemuda itu menenggak isi botol itu dengan tenangnya. Melalui sudut matanya, pemuda itu pun mengamati si gadis dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Setelah tandas diminumnya sebotol air itu, ia menghela napas dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengacak rambut gadis itu. Rambut yang berwarna unik. Merah jambu. Seperti kembang gula yang sangat disukai anak-anak. Sangat halus rasanya setiap helai rambut gadis itu dan wanginya pun sangat ia suka; salah satu favoritnya dari sang gadis. Walaupun tidak mungkin ia mengakui hal macam itu dengan lantang. Biarlah dia saja yang tahu.

"Sudah selesai 'membayangkan' aku?" tanyanya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman jahil.

Semburat merah pun muncul di kedua pipi gadis itu. Ia segera mengangkat tangan besar pemuda itu dari kepalanya. "Ap-apa?" dengan tergagap dia berusaha menjawab pemuda itu. "Dasar Baka-kun! K-kau pikir aku ini seperti gadis-gadis penggemarmu itu?" dengan cemberut, gadis itu menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya. "Lagipula, maaf saja ya. Aku ini masih waras, tau. Huh."

Pemuda itu hanya mengamatinya dengan wajah tenang tanpa ekspresi. Dan gadis itu pun akhirnya melepaskan wajah cemberut dan gaya berkacak pinggangnya. Menghela napas, dia pun menunduk dan terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tampak ekspresi sedih menyita seluruh wajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menghiburku. Aku mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan. Betapapun aku tidak menyukainya."

Pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. "Hmm."

Sang gadis mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area lapangan basket. _'Ini yang terakhir'_, pikirnya. Tempat ini begitu berarti baginya. Sejak kecil ia selalu menghabiskan begitu banyak waktunya bersama pemuda yang berdiri didepannya di tempat ini. Dia akan merindukan tempat ini. Ingin rasanya ia menangis lagi. Ia merasa seperti kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Tapi apa mau dikata, keputusan ayahnya tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

Ia pun kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada mata pemuda yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya; perbedaan tinggi badan mereka memang sangat kontras. Ujung kepala si gadis hanya mampu mencapai bahu pemuda itu. Mereka saling menatap penuh arti. Tidak perlu bertukar kata-kata. Tidak ada yang mengerti pemuda itu sebaik gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya; begitu pula sebaliknya dengan gadis itu. Mereka bagai kepingan _puzzle _yang saling mengisi ruang kosong.

Sekali lagi gadis itu menghela napas dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Wajahnya kini memancarkan ketegasan yang mantap.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Saki." ucapnya dengan tulus. Gadis itu mengangguk mantap. Ah, ya. Nama panggilan yang hanya boleh digunakan untuk pemuda itu dan orang-orang yang spesial di hatinya.

"Tentu saja," ia menatap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi serius, sedikit kerutan tampak di ujung kedua alisnya. "Aku terlalu terbawa perasaan sampai melupakan hal yang sangat penting."

Pemuda itu diam, menunggu gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi dengan dunia ini dan seluruh isinya. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Selagi kau selalu ada disisiku, aku tidak butuh yang lainnya," ia mengakhirinya dengan mantap. Terpancar kesungguhan di kedua bola mata _emerald_nya. "─ Gaara-kun."

Pemuda itu, Gaara, hanya menjawab sekali lagi dengan gumaman. "Aa. Begitu juga aku, Sakura."

Pemuda itu kemudian meraih tangan kecil si gadis berambut warna merah muda, Sakura, dan membalikkan badan mereka, menatap kota Suna di kejauhan. Sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka melihat pemandangan kota yang selama 17 tahun menjadi rumah mereka.

Karena besok adalah lembaran baru hidup mereka. Meninggalkan kota kelahiran mereka dan memulai hidup di kota yang sangat berbeda 180º dari Suna. Mereka akan membutuhkan satu sama lain lebih dari apapun.

Karena tidak mungkin kau bisa bertahan hidup saat separuh jiwamu tertinggal di ujung belahan bumi yang lain. Sejauh itulah kota baru tempat mereka akan memulai hidup baru pula.

Hmm. Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin Sakura berpisah dari seorang Gaara.

Saudara kembarnya sendiri. Hidupnya, napasnya.

Setidaknya itulah yang selama ini ia percayai, sebelum ia menginjak kota itu; kota di mana kehidupan barunya akan dimulai; _Konoha_

...

* * *

><p><em>originally posted on<em>: April 16th 2011.


	2. a glimpse to our future

**My Forever Girl**

_chapter 2: a glimpse to our future_

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

><p>Sepasang mata itu menutup lagi sejenak untuk memproses pesan yang baru saja dibacanya. Otaknya bergulat dengan rasa kantuk untuk mengerti pesan sederhana itu. Siapapun orangnya, bila kau sedang tertidur lelap dan seketika kemudian diajak untuk 'berkomunikasi', otakmu membutuhkan sedikit jeda untuk bekerja lagi dari kondisi istirahatnya. Begitupun dengan si jenius ini. Kegesitannya dalam berpikir yang melebihi orang-orang pada umumnya tidak serta merta membuat ia kebal terhadap kondisi ini. Baru saja ia dikagetkan oleh deringan ponselnya yang ia taruh disamping bantal tempat kepalanya bersandar. Sebuah pesan singkat.<p>

"_Aku menunggumu di tempat biasa. Nii-san juga ada di sini. Cepat datang ya,"_

Merebahkan posisi badannya dari tertidur menyamping menjadi terlentang, ia membaca pesan itu sekali lagi. Hm. Sekarang ini jam dua siang. 'Tempat biasa' itu letaknya lima belas menit dari sini.

Sambil berpikir, ia menolehkan pandangan matanya ke ruang kosong disampingnya, di kasur tempat ia masih berbaring. Sejenak kemudian ia mengerang kesal. _'Yang benar saja!'_, pikirnya.

Mungkin bukan masalah besar untuk pergi seandainya ia tidak baru saja tidur selama tiga jam. Kasurnya yang sangat empuk dan luas, ruangan dengan AC yang menyejukkan, seprei sehalus sutera; semua itu begitu menggoda untuk ditolak. Ditambah lagi rasa kantuk yang amat sangat akibat kurang tidur.

Dengan gusar ia kemudian menutup ponsel lipatnya itu dan melemparkannya ke meja lampu disamping tempat tidur. Dengan rasa enggan ia bangun dan menghampiri jendela kamarnya. Dibukanya tirai jendela itu ─yang sebenarnya adalah pintu menuju balkon kamarnya─ dan sampailah ia pada pagar teralis yang mengelilingi balkon. Diamatinya kesibukan kota di siang hari ini. Hari Minggu. Saat di mana pusat kota benar-benar dipadati oleh penduduknya.

Dari lantai 23 kamar apartemen prestisiusnya itu tampak sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang paling menarik perhatian dari kota ini; gedung dari kerajaan bisnis milik sebuah keluarga yang bisa di bilang menguasai kota ini dan berbagai kota di negara lain. Gedung yang begitu mewah dan banyak dikatakan orang sebagai salah satu gedung dengan arsitektur terindah di dunia.

Walaupun tidak ada hal lain yang diinginkannya selain kembali ke tempat tidur dan ke alam mimpi, ia tahu menghindari pertemuan ini tidak ada gunanya. Tidak, jika yang memintanya untuk datang adalah seseorang yang ─um, _well_ singkatnya ia paling sulit untuk menolak permintaan gadis ini.

Menengadahkan pandangannya ke langit, terlihat awan mendung sudah mulai mengumpul. Sebuah pesawat _jet_ tampak melaju cepat menghiasi langit yang mulai gelap. Ia mengamati pesawat itu. Dengan memicingkan matanya, ia menangkap ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari pesawat itu. _'Pesawat pribadi?'_, pikirnya dengan sebuah alis terangkat.

Pemandangan sebuah pesawat _jet _pribadi melintasi langit kota ini memang suatu yang lumrah. Bisa di bilang kota ini adalah tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang terkaya di dunia.

_'Ah, sepertinya akan turun hujan'_ pikirnya. "Sebaiknya aku bergegas." ia memutuskan dan menavigasikan dirinya ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Di sisi lain kota ini, um, di langit kota ini. Di pesawat <em>jet <em>yang baru saja diamati pemuda tadi, lebih tepatnya. Memang benar adanya bahwa ini adalah pesawat _jet _pribadi. Yang di mana pemiliknya adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala dan seorang gadis berambut merah muda lembut. Keduanya duduk berdampingan. Si gadis duduk meringkuk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya tepat di sebelah jendela pesawat sedangkan pemuda itu duduk di sebelah kanannya, membaca berita _online_ lewat _iPad _miliknya. Saat ini sepasang mata gadis itu tengah menatap dengan intens kota baru di mana ia dan kakak kembarnya ini akan tinggal. Perjalanan dari kota asal mereka sampai ke kota ini memakan waktu 23 jam.

Kota ini tidak seperti Suna. Di sini begitu banyak pepohonan. Tata kota dan sistem transportasinya pun sangat rapi dan terintegrasi sedemikian rupa untuk memfasilitasi mobilitas penduduknya. Pandangannya kemudian terfokus pada sebuah bangunan indah tepat ditengah kota.

_'Apa itu hotel? Ah! Ataukah galeri seni? Dari atas sini saja sudah indah sekali. Hm, mungkin aku bisa minta pada Gaara-kun untuk melihatnya nanti'_, pikirnya dengan senyuman kecil. _Mood_nya memang sudah lebih baik sekarang. Ia memutuskan untuk menikmati semua ini.

"Permisi, tuan Gaara dan nona Sakura," sebuah suara wanita mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua dari aktifitas masing-masing. Ah, salah satu staff dari pesawat _jet _mereka.

"Ya?" Sakura menjawabnya. Ia terdengar lebih antusias sekarang dan ditambah pula dengan wajah yang lebih berseri.

Wanita itu tersenyum sopan dan mengangkat tubuhnya dari posisi agak membungkuk tadi. "Pesawat akan mendarat lima belas menit lagi. Silahkan tuan dan nona bersiap-siap. Dan jika ada sesuatu yang anda butuhkan, saya siap melayani."

Dengan masih tersenyum, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih, Rei-san. Aku dan Gaara-kun tidak butuh apa-apa lagi."

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu. Tuan Gaara, nona Sakura." wanita itu membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi lalu kembali ke kabin para staff.

"Saki," suara Gaara yang memanggilnya membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia sudah selesai dengan _iPad_-nya. Terlihat sedikit raut kelelahan di wajah pemuda itu. "Sepertinya akan ada sedikit kehebohan di bandara nanti." ucapnya yang diakhiri dengan helaan napas panjang. Memijat pelan kedua pelipisnya sesaat, ia lalu mengarahkan fokusnya kembali pada adiknya. Hufft. Ya, dia menjadi kakak dari gadis 'unik' ini karena dari keduanya dialah yang keluar lebih awal dari rahim ibu mereka. Selisih empat menit yang bersejarah.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu dengan kehebohan, Nii-chan?" ia bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah polosnya, tidak menyadari sang kakak yang sedikit berjengit dengan panggilan itu.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan panggil aku 'Nii-chan', Saki?" gerutunya sambil menarik sebelah pipi adiknya itu. Senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya melihat ekspresi adiknya yang terkekeh sambil meringis; paduan ekspresi yang aneh sebenarnya jika dilakukan orang lain. Tetapi jika dilakukan Sakura, justru ia terlihat semakin imut.

"Tapi 'kan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini, Gaara-kun~" jawabnya sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Gaara ─dengan kedua tangan kecilnya─ yang masih mencubit pipinya pelan. "Kau 'kan bilang untuk tidak memanggilmu 'Nii-chan' kalau ada orang lain. Ya, 'kan?" ia memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu tadi dengan kehebohan di bandara nanti?" wajahnya kembali terlihat sedikit bingung dan lebih menjadi penasaran sekarang.

Melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sakura, ia menjawab dengan sedikit mendengus tidak percaya. "Dasar kau ini." Sesaat pandangan matanya jatuh ke kaca jendela pesawat yang memberinya sedikit pemandangan kota Konoha dibawah mereka.

"Aku dapat informasi bahwa di bandara sudah berkumpul berbagai media berita di Konoha. Mereka datang untuk meliput kedatangan kita." ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dan melihat reaksi adiknya yang sedikit terkejut tidak percaya.

Mendengar berita seperti itu tentu membuat Sakura sedikit gelagapan. Beberapa kali mulutnya membuka dan menutup; ia bingung harus menjawab apa, seakan semua pertanyaan dalam benaknya berebut keluar dalam waktu bersamaan. "T-tapi─ Aku─ Bagaimana─ Gaara-kun!" akhirnya ia mengakhirinya begitu saja dan segera meraih lengan kiri Gaara kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di _bicep_ pemuda itu.

Selama tinggal di Suna ia memang terbiasa dengan media yang silih berganti datang memberitakan hidupnya ─dan keluarganya─ baik itu media bisnis maupun hiburan. Terbiasa bukan berarti lantas ia menyukainya. Sebisa mungkin ia selalu berusaha menghindari mereka. Tetapi justru mereka malah semakin lebih gencar berusaha menemukannya. Sebenarnya ia berharap untuk bisa hidup tenang di kota baru ini. Lepas dari perhatian publik atas gerak-geriknya.

Gaara memperhatikan adiknya dengan wajah simpatik; ia sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Sakura yang sangat pemalu jika menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hei," ia menggoyangkan lengan tempat Sakura bersandar untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Saat ia lihat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah kesal, ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu sambil berusaha membujuknya. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Anggap saja itu sambutan selamat datang. Oke?"

Gadis itu seakan memudar dari keantusiasannya beberapa menit lalu. Yang sekarang ada adalah ekspresi wajahnya yang biasa ia pakai saat ia merajuk agar keinginannya dikabulkan. _'Hm, setidaknya ada peningkatan'_ pikir Gaara.

"Ayo, bereskan barang-barangmu. Sebentar lagi kita sampai." bujuknya lagi. Sakura hanya mengangguk lesu.

"Hai, Gaara-kun."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Pintu lift itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan atletis dengan gaya kasualnya siang ini. Berjalan santai melintasi <em>lobby<em> apartemen itu, ia menuju tempat parkir khusus yang disediakan baginya. Tempat parkir dalam ruangan yang menampung sedikit koleksi mobilnya; khusus mobil yang sering ia pakai. Sisanya yang lain ada di rumah orangtuanya.

Mandi dengan air dingin di siang hari ini jelas mengusir sedikit rasa kantuknya. Sekarang jam 2:20 siang. Ia berjalan menuju mobil favoritnya di antara semua koleksi pribadinya yang lain: _**Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport**_ warna hitam dan metalik biru. Ia menaiki mobil itu dan sesaat kemudian melesat menuju _Starbucks_.

Siang ini tempat itu tampak cukup ramai seperti biasanya. Ia berjalan ke sudut ruangan di mana ia tahu mereka sedang menunggunya. Dari jauh ia lihat gadis itu ternyata melihat kedatangannya. Senyuman manis merekah di wajah mungilnya. Gadis berambut panjang berwarna biru dongker itu berdiri saat ia sudah sampai di meja mereka. Sementara seorang lainnya: pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang duduk di depan gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil untuk menyambut kedatangannya, yang juga ia balas dengan anggukan. Dengan antusias gadis itu memeluknya erat.

"Sasuke-kun!" serunya yang kemudian disertai dengan tawa kecil.

Ia melingkarkan satu lengannya ke bahu kecil gadis itu dan mendekapnya erat sesaat.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Hinata." balasnya. Saat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajahnya, ia memberikan sebuah senyum kecil yang sangat jarang ia berikan kepada orang lain.

"Haa~ Aku kangen sekali. Kenapa kau menghilang tanpa jejak selama liburan ini? Aku mencari-carimu. Kau tahu, tidak?" gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian kembali ke kursinya sambil menggandeng pemuda itu, Sasuke, untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hinata benar, Sasuke," pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu ikut menanggapi. "Hanya kau saja yang tidak terdengar kabar beritanya selama liburan ini. Seakan kau ditelan bumi. Yang lain bahkan melontarkan spekulasi-spekulasi konyol mengenai keberadaanmu." ia mendengus sendiri mengingat ide-ide konyol teman-teman mereka bertiga.

Sasuke, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu, hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. "Hn. Aku bahkan tidak ingin membayangkannya. Kau pasti cukup menderita harus mendengarkan mereka, Neji." ia menyeringai melihat ekspresi suram Neji, pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

Di meja dihadapan tempat ia duduk sudah terhidang kopi hitam pekat favoritnya, juga _sandwich _kalkun dengan ekstra tomat dan sebotol air mineral. Sementara di meja Hinata hanya ada es krim _Peppermint_ Moka dan Neji sedang menyesap _Espresso_-nya.

Melihat ekspresi di wajah Sasuke, gadis itu menjawab rasa herannya. "Aku tahu kau pasti belum makan. Karena itu, aku pesankan ini untukmu. Baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu, pasti masih hangat. Sebaiknya kau cepat memakannya Sasuke-kun."

"Terima kasih, Hinata." ia mengangguk kecil ke arah gadis itu dan meraih _sandwich_ yang benar-benar menggelitik selera makannya. Apalagi ekstra tomat yang ada pada _sandwich _itu. Seperti apa yang pernah dikatakan Neji padanya: ia 'benar-benar punya _fetish_ terhadap tomat'. Ah, sekarang setelah rasa kantuknya hilang, baru ia rasakan betapa laparnya ia. Melewatkan makan malam kemarin sore dan sarapan pagi ini; dan lihat, sekarang sudah jam 2:40 siang. Hah, kasihan sekali nasib perutnya.

Selagi Sasuke makan, Hinata menceritakan aktivitas ia, Neji, dan juga teman-teman mereka kepada Sasuke saat liburan lalu. _Well_, sebenarnya ini adalah hari terakhir liburan kenaikan kelas. Sasuke dan Hinata kini di tingkat tiga atau Junior dan Neji di tingkat akhir, yaitu Senior. Besok adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah lagi.

Ditambah dengan sedikit input cerita dari Neji di sana-sini, obrolan mereka sangat 'berwarna'. Neji yang juga sedang _browsing_ di laptopnya, tiba-tiba tersenyum tak percaya dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menggumam sendiri. "Hm, sangat menarik," ia membawa laptopnya dan segera pindah duduk ke kursi kosong di sebelah kanan Hinata. Kini Hinata duduk diapit oleh kedua pemuda itu.

"Coba lihat ini." kata Neji sambil menunjukkan layar laptopnya pada mereka. Di sana tampak sebuah situs berita ekonomi dan bisnis _online _yang menampilkan _headline_:

"_The Infamous Suna's Leader Would Be Schooling His Children in Konoha: Is it a Silent Confession That Konoha's Better Than Suna?"_

Di halaman lainnya, kali ini situs berita hiburan, tampak _headline _yang berbeda:

"_Another Billionaires Decide to Live in Konoha. Who Are They This Time?"_

"Apa ini, Nii-san?" tanya Hinata pada Neji sambil melihat artikel itu sekilas. Menelan sepotong terakhir sisa _sandwich_-nya, Sasuke mengelap kedua tangannya pada selembar tissue dan duduk merapat ke Hinata untuk ikut melihat artikel itu lebih jelas.

"Mereka anak pemimpin Suna. Baru sampai di Konoha beberapa menit lalu. Lihat, sudah ada berbagai macam media yang memberitakan kedatangan mereka. Bahkan ada pula _video streaming _kedatangan mereka di bandara tadi. Katanya mereka akan sekolah disini." Neji menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Ia membuka sebuah halaman yang ia lihat tadi dan kemudian mengklik tombol _play_ di sana. Sedetik kemudian tampaklah gambar di mana puluhan peliput berita bersama kamera dan mikrofon mereka bersiap di pintu kedatangan internasional bandara itu. Tak lama tampak sekerumunan _bodyguard _berjalan menutupi dua sosok yang berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju mobil mereka, sebuah SUV silver _**Porsche Cayenne Turbo X**_**. **

Melihat kedatangan target yang mereka tunggu-tunggu, sontak para kuli tinta itu segera menghampiri mereka; melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan sambil menjepret sana-sini dan berusaha mencari celah untuk menangkap wajah kedua sosok itu walaupun dihalangi oleh begitu banyak _bodyguard _mereka.

Dari kedua sosok tersembunyi itu tampak seorang pemuda tinggi berambut merah terang yang terlihat santai saja menghadapi puluhan kilatan cahaya kamera yang mungkin bagi orang yang tidak pernah menghadapi situasi semacam itu akan merasa pusing dan hilang arah. Kedua mata hijau pucatnya menatap lurus ke depan, tak sedikitpun bibirnya bergerak untuk sedikit membentuk senyuman atas 'sambutan selamat datang' yang diterimanya. Heh.

Walaupun begitu ia tampak merangkul sesosok tubuh mungil di dada kirinya. Lengan kekar itu melingkar kokoh diseluruh bahu gadis itu; melindunginya dari 'tatapan' seluruh dunia. Karena ia tahu benar berita ini akan sampai ke penjuru bumi ini. Status mereka berdua tidak mudah untuk diabaikan sebagai angin lalu; orang-orang selalu tertarik untuk mengetahui perkembangan mereka dan keluarga besar mereka. Ia hanya ingin Sakura bisa relaks dulu sebelum berurusan dengan media Konoha. Ia hapal betul kalau adiknya itu tidak bisa menangani dirinya jika dibawah tekanan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyuruh Sakura memakai _sweater_ hitamnya hingga menutupi kepala pink itu dengan _hood-_nya dan merangkul Sakura pada tubuhnya.

Sakura dengan senang hati menerima usulan itu. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa ini adalah hal yang agak bodoh; yaitu kekhawatirannya terhadap pendapat orang atas warna rambutnya. Sejak Gaara memberitahunya di pesawat tadi bahwa ada media yang akan meliput kedatangan mereka, otaknya dengan kreatif segera membayangkan skenario terburuk yang mungkin terjadi jika para peliput berita itu melihat warna rambutnya nanti; kau tahu, ekspresi wajah tak percaya, mulut menganga, mata membulat, alis terangkat dan yang paling buruk, otak mereka akan berhenti bekerja sesaat karena membayangkan bagaimana caranya warna rambut seperti miliknya bisa tercipta. Tentu akan memalukan sekali kalau benar-benar terjadi: mereka semua akan begitu kaget dan heran sampai-sampai membeku di tempat.

_Well_, itu imajinasi gadis ini, oke? Ia memang memiliki imajinasi yang lebih aktif dan _vivid_ daripada saudara kembarnya ini yang selalu enteng menghadapi apa saja. Karena biasanya pun orang-orang yang melihatnya di keramaian akan menengok untuk kedua kali saat melihat sekelebat kepala pink-nya itu; seakan memastikan mata mereka masih normal dan tidak membayangkan seseorang dengan rambut pink.

Tenggelam dalam _sweater_ hitam Gaara yang kebesaran untuk tubuhnya, Sakura semakin merapatkan dirinya ke sisi kakaknya itu. Tangan kanannya yang melingkar di belakang punggung bawah Gaara mencengkeram erat kaus _polo_ putihnya. Pandangan matanya hanya tertunduk ke bawah. _Bodyguard_ mereka yang entah berapa jumlahnya sangat patut diacungi jempol, karena ia tidak merasakan sedikitpun guncangan dari gerakan mendorong para peliput berita yang terus berusaha mendekat kepada kedua saudara kembar ini. Mereka membentuk tembok yang kokoh untuk menjaga tuannya dengan tetap memberikan ruang untuk bernapas bagi mereka berdua. Yang bisa dilakukan peliput berita itu hanyalah sebatas mengambil gambar mereka berdua dari jarak yang agak jauh untuk 'standar' mereka.

Sesampainya di mobil mereka Gaara mendorong pelan Sakura untuk masuk ke kursi penumpang, kemudian ia menyusul setelahnya. _Chauffeur _mereka yang sudah bersiaga segera menjalankan mobil itu dengan jalur yang sudah 'dibersihkan' oleh para _bodyguard _tadi. Empat mobil lainnya segera mengiringi _Porsche _silver itu; mobil yang berisi _bodyguard_ mereka juga yang tugasnya kali ini mengantar mereka dengan selamat sampai ke tujuan. Dua mobil mengawal di depan dan dua yang lainnya di belakang.

Video itu berakhir sampai kamera para peliput berita tidak dapat lagi menangkap gambar mobil mereka yang sudah menjauh. Setelah menonton video berdurasi kurang dari lima menit itu, terlihat ekspresi yang berbeda pada wajah ketiganya. Hinata dengan wajah sedikit terkagum-kagum, Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit serius seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan Neji yang terlihat menunggu reaksi mereka.

"Ne, sepertinya mereka orang yang sangat penting ya? Pengamanannya ketat sekali." Hinata membuka lagi percakapan mereka. Sekarang Neji sudah kembali ke kursinya, di depan Hinata.

"Begitulah." sahut Neji sambil menutup laptopnya dan kini memfokuskan perhatiannya pada kedua orang di depannya. Ia kemudian mengamati Sasuke yang sedang menenggak sebotol air mineral dari mejanya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran dengan reaksi si Uchiha bungsu ini.

Dengan sebelah alis terangkat, ia menjawab dengan tenang seperti biasa. Ekspresi seriusnya sudah hilang tak bersisa. "Bagaimana apanya? Sudah biasa 'kan orang-orang seperti mereka keluar masuk Konoha?"

Neji hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dalam hati. _'Seharusnya aku tahu reaksinya pasti seperti itu. Dasar balok es'_

"Tapi, aku penasaran," perhatian kedua pemuda itu kembali teralih pada Hinata. Gadis itu tampak sedang berpikir keras, dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut, kedua alis bertautan dan kedua lengannya yang ia sedekapkan di dadanya, matanya sedikit menerawang sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan posturnya itu dan menatap kedua pemuda itu bergantian. "Kenapa ya pemuda itu menyembunyikan orang di sebelahnya? Sepertinya pun mereka dengan sengaja melakukannya. Kau tahu, dengan _sweater _itu?"

Sebenarnya itupun yang menjadi pikiran Sasuke tadi. Entah kenapa kedua mata _onyx_-nya begitu terpaku pada tubuh kecil di dekapan pemuda berambut merah itu. Sepanjang video tadi ia sedikit berharap sosok dibalik _sweater _hitam itu akan mengangkat wajahnya, tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi.

Mengabaikan rasa penasaran yang memenuhi benaknya, ia menjawab sekenanya saja sekaligus berharap untuk mengakhiri topik pembicaraan ini. "Siapa yang peduli. Tidak ada gunanya juga membicarakan hal ini, 'kan?"

Sesaat kemudian terdengar tawa rendah Neji yang biasa ia gunakan kalau ia 'tahu sesuatu yang tidak kau tahu'. Dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi tempatnya duduk, lengkap dengan gaya menyilangkan lutut kanannya di atas yang kiri dan kedua lengan yang bersedekap seperti Hinata tadi.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya; ia hapal betul kalau Neji sudah berpose seperti itu, ia pasti punya 'berita besar' bagi siapa saja yang menjadi sasaran posenya. Jadi pemuda itu diam saja menunggu Neji berbicara. Sementara Hinata juga terlihat serius menunggu jawaban kakak sepupunya itu.

"Mungkin kau akan menemukan ini berguna jika kau tahu di mana mereka akan bersekolah di Konoha ini, Sasuke,"

Wajah datar itu terlihat sedikit terkejut saat menyadari implikasi dari perkataan Neji. Rasa terkejut yang sebenarnya ia tutupi dengan sempurna; hanya perubahan pada kedua bola mata _onyx_-nya saja yang sedikit melebar yang menunjukkannya. Tidak mungkin ada yang menyadarinya, kecuali orang itu memperhatikan raut wajahnya dengan intens; hal yang dilakukan Neji saat ini. Hinata pun tampak sudah menyadari hal ini. Hanya saja ia lebih terbuka menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Mereka akan bersekolah di Royal Academy," dengan seringaian puas ia melanjutkan kalimat yang tidak perlu didengar lagi oleh kedua orang dihadapannya.

"─ sekolah kita."

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>originally posted on<em>: April 23rd 2011.


	3. anticipation

**My Forever Girl**

_chapter 3: anticipation_

**.**

**.**_  
><em>

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

><p>Masih di tempat itu: <em>Konoha International Airport<em>. Matahari hampir kembali ke peraduannya. Tampak bola gas raksasa yang menjadi sumber kehidupan manusia itu kini berwarna oranye kemerahan; begitu indah dengan hamparan langit dan awan yang mulai menggelap namun tetap memberikan suatu kehangatan bagi yang terkena sinarnya. Hujan rintik yang sempat turun sesaat siang tadi meninggalkan tetesan air pada dedaunan pohon. Kini saat yang sama pula dimana geliat kehidupan malam di Konoha mulai terbangun. Cafe, restoran, bar, dan klab malam ─baik yang paling biasa dan standar maupun yang eksklusif dan mewah─ mulai bersiap diri menyambut kedatangan 'tamu' mereka.

Seorang pria berambut cokelat yang dikuncir pada puncak kepalanya terlihat bersandar pada sebuah _**Mercedes-Benz S-Guard **_hitam dengan pelat _'Konoha 1'_. Pakaian yang ia kenakan cukup formal untuk Minggu sore ini; kemeja putih beserta dasi dan jas hitam, juga celana hitam. Dengan kedua lengan tersilang di depan dada, mata cokelatnya tampak terfokus pada pintu kedatangan internasional bandara itu. Syukurlah keadaan di bandara itu sudah lebih tenang dan agak lengang sekarang. Kedatangan orang yang sedang ia tunggu juga akan menggemparkan bandara ini jika masih ada pencari berita yang berkeliaran saat ini.

Sejenak kemudian ia menoleh pada jam hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam 6:04 sore. _'Sudah waktunya' _pikirnya sambil mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi berdiri tegap siaga.

Matanya kembali menatap kedua pintu otomatis itu; terlihat beberapa orang mulai keluar dari sana. Diamatinya dengan seksama orang-orang itu hingga akhirnya pandangan matanya tertumbuk pada dua sosok yang terlihat 'berbeda' dari yang lainnya. Yang pertama adalah seorang pria tinggi berambut putih menjuntai yang dikuncir pada tengkuk kepalanya; pria yang walaupun sudah cukup tua namun masih tetap terlihat sehat bugar. Ia terlihat memakai _kosode_ hijau dengan celana yang berwarna senada, _obi _berwarna cokelat dan _geta_. Senyuman mulai mengembang di wajah pria berambut cokelat itu saat melihat sosok kedua yang berjalan di samping pria berambut putih tadi; seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan warna mata secerah langit biru dan senyuman lebar yang seakan menerangi seluruh wajahnya. Saat pandangan mata mereka akhirnya bertemu, pemuda itu terlihat melambaikan sebelah tangannya dan mulai mempercepat langkah. Pria berambut putih yang mengikuti dengan santai di belakangnya hanya tersenyum mengerti akan tingkah pemuda itu.

Ketika akhirnya pemuda berambut kuning itu sampai di hadapannya, ia hampir-hampir tidak percaya bahwa ini adalah anak yang sama yang selama enam tahun ia 'asuh'. Anak ingusan yang dulu sangat nakal dan selalu membuat masalah itu kini sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan dan menarik; ia bahkan lebih tinggi dari dirinya sekarang. Perpisahan mereka selama tiga tahun telah mengubah pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan signifikan ─setidaknya pertumbuhan fisik pemuda itu─ ia tidak lagi terlihat seperti bocah ingusan yang selama ini ia kenal.

"Iruka-sensei," sapa pemuda berambut kuning itu akhirnya; suaranya pun kini terdengar lebih berat.

Belum sempat ia menjawab, ia sudah menemukan dirinya berada dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Ia hanya dapat tertawa kecil sambil membalas pelukannya, sebelum akhirnya menepuk punggung pemuda itu dan melepas pelukan mereka.

"Naruto-sama." ia membalas sapaan pemuda itu. Ah, betapa menyenangkan melihat sedikit ekspresi sebal secepat kilat menyita wajah pemuda berambut kuning itu tiap kali ada yang memanggilnya dengan titel –sama itu. Ia hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi sebal 'majikan'nya itu.

"Ayolah Iruka-sensei," pemuda itu terdengar hampir merajuk. "Kau 'kan tahu aku paling tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu." ia mengakhirinya dengan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Hai, hai. Aku cuma bercanda, Naruto." jawabnya sambil terkekeh. Menyadari pria berambut putih tadi sudah ada di samping Naruto, ia segera membungkukkan badannya. "Jiraiya-sama." sapanya dan kemudian berdiri sigap kembali.

"Iruka." balasnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat, Jiraiya-sama." ia memberitahu dengan wajah yang lebih serius sekarang.

Setelah menerima anggukan dari Jiraiya, ia dengan sigap segera membukakan pintu penumpang mobil itu untuknya. Sementara Naruto memilih untuk melayani dirinya sendiri; ia duduk di belakang Iruka yang menyetir mobil itu. Mereka pun meluncur melalui jalan-jalan utama Konoha di senja hari ini.

Sementara Jiraiya dan Iruka terlibat dalam percakapan ringan, Naruto lebih tertarik mengamati apa saja yang mereka lalui lewat kaca jendelanya; orang-orang di jalan, gedung-gedung, kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali kembali ke kota ini. Tidak banyak yang berubah selama tiga tahun kepergiannya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama tiga puluh menit, sampailah mereka pada sebuah rumah mewah di pinggir kota. Rumah satu lantai yang paling dikenal di seantero Konoha. Setelah melewati gerbang rumah itu yang dijaga dengan ketat, mereka melewati jalan menuju pintu depan rumah itu; bunga-bunga indah dan pepohonan tampak menghiasi sisi kiri dan kanan jalan sebelum akhirnya sampai pada air mancur berbentuk lingkaran besar di ujung jalan tepat di depan pintu rumah itu. Mereka mengitari air mancur itu sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Seorang pelayan pria telah menunggu disana, tugasnya membawa mobil itu sementara Iruka menemani Jiraiya dan Naruto.

Sambil menaiki anak tangga menuju pintu rumah itu, terlihat pancaran semangat di kedua mata Naruto. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu mereka. Kedua pintu besar itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seluruh pelayan dan pegawai di rumah itu berdiri berbaris dengan rapi di sisi kanan dan kiri menyambut kedatangan mereka sambil menundukkan kepala.

Iruka memimpin jalan, melewati beberapa koridor hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai pada sebuah pintu mahogani besar. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu itu, mengumumkan kedatangan mereka. Setelah mendapat jawaban untuk masuk, ia pun membukakan pintu itu lebar bagi Naruto dan Jiraiya.

Fokus utama dari ruang ini adalah sebuah perapian besar di tengah ruangan, dengan beberapa lemari buku besar, sebuah meja kerja, kursi-kursi dan sofa yang terlihat begitu nyaman yang berada di samping jendela besar yang menghadap pada taman besar di rumah itu, lukisan-lukisan indah yang menghiasi dinding, dan pohon-pohon hias dalam ruangan. Ruangan dengan fungsi sebagai ruang keluarga, perpustakaan kecil dan ruang kerja.

Mata biru cerah itu segera menangkap kedua sosok di tengah ruangan yang sedang duduk berdampingan. Senyuman lebar kembali menyapa wajahnya, sesaat kemudian ia berlari kecil menghampiri kedua sosok yang kini sudah berdiri itu sambil meneriakkan dengan lantang "Kaa-san!, Tou-san!. _Tadaima!_"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hampir tiga jam berlalu setelah mereka sampai ke 'rumah' baru ini. Kini mereka tinggal bersama di salah satu apartemen paling prestisius di seluruh Konoha. Mereka tinggal di lantai 23, lantai teratas dan paling eksklusif di karenakan fasilitasnya; hanya terdapat beberapa kamar di lantai ini dan sebenarnya semua kamar di lantai 23 ini memiliki satu lantai lagi. Jadi kau seperti memiliki rumah berlantai satu. Dibawah adalah tempat untuk ruang tamu, dapur, kamar mandi, balkon, dan ruangan <em>laundry<em>. Sementara lantai atas adalah khusus kamar tidur dan ruangan kosong yang bisa dimodifikasi pemiliknya untuk difungsikan sebagai apapun. Singkatnya, kamar apartemen ini benar-benar luas.

Sebelum kedatangan mereka, barang-barang mereka sudah lebih dulu dikirimkan ke sini. Seluruh apartemen inipun sudah disiapkan sedemikian rupa. Mereka hanya tinggal merapikan barang-barang 'pribadi' seperti pakaian-pakaian, buku-buku, dan barang-barang dengan nilai sentimental mereka lainnya.

Sakura tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sambil mengamati kamar barunya. Ia benar-benar tipe orang yang cukup sulit menerima perubahan; selalu merasa sedih atas hal-hal yang ia tinggalkan dari perubahan itu. Seperti sekarang, ia sangat ingin kembali ke kamar lamanya di Suna. Kamar yang ia tinggali sejak ia berumur empat tahun; saat di mana ia mulai berpisah dari awalnya tidur satu kamar dengan Gaara. Begitu banyak kenangan masa kecil hingga ia remaja dari kamar lamanya. Memang benar, hanya waktu yang dapat mengobati sifat melankolisnya yang satu ini; ia hanya butuh waktu untuk benar-benar terbiasa dengan perubahan dan hal-hal baru.

Sakura mendapat kamar yang terdapat balkonnya. Sementara kamar tidur Gaara tepat di depan miliknya. Kamarnya bernuansa 'hijau': tembok dengan _wallpaper_ putih yang dihiasi dengan helaian daun-daun bambu tipis yang seakan terbang ditiup angin. Tempat tidur besar, meja belajar, meja rias, lemari _walk-in_ ─yang dari luar terlihat menyatu dengan tembok; padahal sebenarnya sebuah pintu untuk ke lemari pakaian itu sendiri─ bingkai foto-fotonya bersama Gaara dan keluarga mereka di Suna, juga teman dekat mereka dan beberapa lukisan Sakura juga tampak menghiasi kamar barunya. Sebuah laptop, ponsel, dan _iPod_-nya terlihat ada di meja belajarnya. Dominasi furnitur-furnitur dari kayu hutan yang kokoh semakin memberikan kesan alam jika diamati secara keseluruhan dengan _wallpaper_ kamarnya tadi. Ditambah dengan pot-pot pohon hias di dalam kamar dan balkon, juga vas bunga di meja lampu di samping tempat tidurnya; sangat menenangkan.

Menyingkap tirai putih yang menutup jendela menuju balkon, ia disuguhi oleh pemandangan spektakuler matahari sore di Konoha ini. Matahari tenggelam yang biasanya terlihat begitu indah saat disaksikan di pantai tidak kalah menakjubkannya ternyata jika diamati diantara berbagai gedung pencakar langit. Pegangan tangannya pada teralis balkon semakin menguat saat terlintas pikiran mengenai apa yang sedang dilakukan teman-temannya di Suna saat ini. Terdapat suatu rasa kekhawatiran dalam hatinya; apakah ia akan bisa punya teman di sekolah barunya ini, teman-teman yang tulus ingin mengenal dirinya sebagai seorang Sakura Haruno. Bukan sebagai Sakura anak dari pemimpin Suna.

_'Jika Tou-san mengijinkan Matsuri ikut pindah bersamaku dan Gaara-kun, aku pasti tidak akan begini khawatir'_ keluhnya dalam hati.

Pandangan matanya yang sedang menyapu kehidupan penduduk Konoha di sore hari ini akhirnya terhenti pada sebuah balkon di samping kanannya. Balkon milik 'tetangga'nya. Kira-kira jarak balkon mereka satu setengah meter. Hm, baru kali ini ia punya seorang yang bisa disebut 'tetangga'. Di Suna, rumah mereka terletak di pinggiran kota yang sangat jauh dari keramaian; lokasi khusus yang dibangun bagi pemimpin negara itu dan keluarga besarnya. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa ─atau lebih tepatnya, tidak dibolehkan─ membangun properti di sekitar kediaman mereka.

"Sakura," suara Gaara dan ketukan pintu kamarnya berhasil menarik perhatian gadis itu dari lamunannya.

"Ya, Gaara-kun?" jawabnya sambil berjalan menghampiri pintu kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu itu dan tampaklah sosok Gaara yang terlihat baru selesai mandi; rambut merahnya yang biasanya sedikit _spiky_ di sana-sini kini tampak lurus dan agak basah. Ia mengenakan kaus hitam polos dan celana panjang katun; pakaian yang biasa ia pakai untuk tidur.

Ia pun memasuki kamar Sakura, melihat bagaimana dekorasinya. Kamar mereka tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya dimana di kamar Sakura ada meja rias; di kamar Gaara digantikan dengan TV Plasma dan berbagai konsol _games_ dan _wallpaper_ kamarnya adalah perpaduan warna hijau dan biru laut, dengan pasir-pasir halus khas tepi pantai; kau bahkan akan berpikir tembok kamar mereka adalah hasil lukisan dan bukan _wallpaper_ semata. Begitu mendetail dan fantastik. Begitupun keseluruhan dekorasi kamar apartemen mereka; perpaduan antara furnitur dan _gadget _modern namun dengan sentuhan alami yang memberikan perasaan damai dan betah di rumah. Di lantai satu ini terdapat tiga kamar tidur, dua kamar mandi dan sebuah ruangan perpustakaan kecil; menampung koleksi buku-buku milik Sakura dan Gaara.

"Kau belum mandi, 'kan?" tanyanya pada Sakura; gadis itu masih mengenakan _sweater_ hitam Gaara dan celana jeans panjang hitamnya. Ia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu sekarang. Aku sudah memesan makanan untuk makan malam kita. Setelah itu kau bisa istirahat." ia menjelaskan sambil memperhatikan wajah adiknya itu; ia tampak lelah sekali. Perjalanan mereka yang cukup jauh ke kota ini dan ─ia yakin benar─ ditambah pula dengan rasa waswas dan khawatir akan hari pertama sekolah besok, sangat sukses membuat adiknya itu lelah secara fisik dan emosi.

"Hai, Gaara-kun." jawabnya pelan sambil menganggukkan kepala lagi. Gaara hanya mengusap poni Sakura dari dahinya dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Aku tunggu di meja makan, Saki." ia memberitahu lagi sambil berjalan keluar kamar Sakura; menuju lantai bawah menunggu pesanan makan malam mereka yang belum tiba dan berniat untuk sedikit mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Setelah berpisah dengan kedua temannya dari kedai kopi itu, Sasuke menemukan dirinya berada di gedung itu, gedung kerajaan bisnis yang paling dikenal di Konoha: <em>Uchiha Corp.<em> Ya, keluarganya adalah pemilik kerajaan bisnis yang bisa dikatakan paling sukses di Konoha ini. Bahkan ia adalah salah satu pewaris utamanya. Yang memimpin _Uchiha Corp._ sekarang adalah ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha. Sedangkan kakak laki-lakinya, Itachi Uchiha ─yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya─ adalah wakil dari ayahnya; calon pengganti Fugaku dalam beberapa tahun mendatang.

Sebenarnya alasan Sasuke tidak pernah muncul untuk berkumpul bersama dengan teman-temannya pada saat liburan kemarin adalah karena Itachi. _Aniki_-nya itu bersikeras menjadikan Sasuke sebagai 'asisten'nya ─walaupun Sasuke sendiri lebih merasa ia diperlakukan sebagai pesuruh/budak/jongos Itachi─ selama ia libur sekolah; untuk mulai 'membiasakan Sasuke bagaimana menjalankan _Uchiha Corp._'. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Itachi.

Walaupun Sasuke baru duduk di bangku SMA, ia sudah mengetahui banyak hal mengenai bisnis dan perekonomian. Menjadi penerus bisnis keluarganya sudah menjadi garis hidup bagi Sasuke; ia selalu berusaha menambah pengetahuannya untuk bisa menjadi seperti ayah dan kakaknya itu. Dan Fugaku tidak dapat disangkal lagi sangat beruntung mempunyai dua anak jenius seperti Itachi dan Sasuke. Mereka adalah tumpuan _Uchiha Corp._ di masa depan untuk semakin menancapkan dominasi mereka di pasaran ekonomi internasional. Lini bisnis mereka yang terfokus pada industri perhotelan, properti dan real estat ─kompleks apartemen yang ditinggali Sasuke sekarang pun sebenarnya adalah milik ayahnya─ ditambah partisipasi yang aktif pada investasi di pasar keuangan oleh Itachi; kekayaan pribadi mereka tidak perlu diragukan lagi sangat lebih dari cukup untuk tujuh keturunan. Apalagi jika Sasuke sudah menjalankan perannya sebagai salah satu 'karyawan' _Uchiha Corp_. nanti; banyak yang memprediksi kejayaan kerajaan bisnis keluarga ini akan terus berkembang lebih besar lagi.

Jika ada orang di dunia ini yang diperlakukan berbeda oleh Itachi, pastilah hanya Sasuke. Pribadinya jauh lebih bersahabat dan 'ceria' jika menyangkut Sasuke. Itachi memang dikenal sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Bahkan Sasuke jauh lebih penting baginya daripada kedua orangtua dan keluarga besar mereka. Karena itulah ia ingin menurunkan segala ilmu dan pengetahuannya pada Sasuke; agar adiknya itu bisa menjadi orang yang lebih tangguh untuk nantinya memimpin perusahaan keluarga mereka dan menjalani hidupnya. Ia tahu Sasuke mempunyai potensi yang luar biasa; bahkan melebihi dirinya. Ia hanya perlu menuntunnya sedikit ke arah yang benar. Karena baginya itulah tugas seorang kakak; memberikan yang terbaik bagi adiknya. Asalkan Sasuke bahagia, ia rela melakukan apa saja. Walaupun hobinya juga termasuk 'menjahili' Sasuke, itu hanyalah ungkapan rasa sayangnya ─atau mungkin juga sebagai sumber hiburan dirinya─; melihat Sasuke dengan ekspresi sebalnya sangat menyenangkan.

Sasuke menaiki lift menuju lantai teratas gedung ini, lantai 28; lantai khusus bagi Fugaku dan Itachi. Hari Minggu seperti ini hanya ada Itachi saja. Ayahnya hanya pergi ke kantor pada hari kerja; dan terkadang melakukan _meeting_ di akhir pekan jika benar-benar mendesak.

Berjalan melewati meja resepsionis di lantai itu; ia mengangguk kecil saat mendengar sapaan _"Sasuke-sama"_ dari kedua wanita yang tugasnya mengatur jadwal _meeting_ Fugaku dan Itachi; tidak ada orang yang bisa menemui mereka tanpa membuat janji terlebih dahulu. Dengan pengecualian beberapa orang seperti Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha ─istri Fugaku dan Ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke─ dan anggota keluarga tertentu dan kerabat dekat mereka. Terdapat ruang tunggu yang sangat nyaman di lantai ini, kamar kecil, dan dapur sederhana. Juga beberapa keamanan yang selalu siap siaga.

Sasuke berjalan di sepanjang koridor itu hingga ia sampai pada persimpangan; berjalan ke ujung koridor sebelah kanan akan menuju ruangan ayahnya; President _Uchiha Corp._ dan sebelah kiri akan sampai ke ruangan Itachi, Vice President. Ia mengambil jalan ke koridor sebelah kiri. Di kejauhan tampak pintu besar dengan pelat tembaga bertuliskan _'Vice President'_ terpampang ditengahnya.

Ia mengetuk pintu itu dan segera membukanya tanpa menunggu jawaban Itachi; karena kedatangannya memang sudah ditunggu. Pandangannya jatuh pada sesosok pria muda yang ─menurut banyak orang─ mirip dengan dirinya. Itachi yang entah sedang melakukan apa dengan laptopnya, segera menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat Sasuke.

"_Otouto_," sapanya dengan senyuman kecil. Sasuke menempatkan dirinya di kursi di hadapan Itachi.

"Hn. _Aniki_." Sasuke menjawab dengan bosan. Rasa kantuknya kembali lagi sekarang; bahkan lebih parah dari siang tadi.

Sasuke memperhatikan Itachi; ia terlihat santai dengan kaus putih yang dipadukan dengan _blazer_ hitam dan jeans hitam. Seperti biasa, rambut hitam panjangnya dikuncir di tengkuk lehernya. Dari jendela besar ─yang sangat luas dan tingginya dari lantai hingga ke atap─ di belakang kursi tempat Itachi duduk tampak pemandangan distrik bisnis kota Konoha. Ruangan kerja Itachi sangat rapi; sangat khas eksekutif muda.

"Kau terlihat lelah, Sasuke." Itachi memulai pembicaraan yang segera disambut Sasuke dengan mendengus tidak percaya dan memutar bola mata _onyx_-nya. Sepertinya _Aniki_-nya sedang mencoba bergurau.

"Dan coba kita tebak, salah siapa kalau aku sekarang seperti _zombie_ karena kurang tidur, hm?" jawab Sasuke dengan gaya sarkastik khasnya; lengkap pula dengan wajah cemberutnya. Tidak ada yang tahu seorang Sasuke Uchiha bisa begitu terbuka dengan emosinya. Ya, hanya Itachi dan Mikoto yang paling tahu kalau Sasuke itu bukan 'balok es' seperti yang dipercayai banyak orang selama ini.

Derai tawa Itachi terdengar di ruangan itu. Membuat Sasuke semakin cemberut. Seharian kemarin hingga pagi ini ia mengerjakan tugas terakhirnya sebagai 'asisten' Itachi. Hingga akhirnya ia pulang ke apartemennya jam sebelas siang ini dalam keadaan hampir tidak bernyawa ─Hn!─ karena kelelahan dan langsung roboh di kasur kamar tidurnya. Lalu terbangun tiga jam kemudian untuk bertemu Neji dan Hinata. Sekarang jam 6:30 sore dan ia sudah berada di hadapan Itachi lagi.

"Bukannya kau memang selalu terlihat seperti _zombie_, Sasuke?" goda Itachi dengan seringaian kecil khasnya. Sasuke hanya mengacak rambutnya dengan sedikit kesal. Ia hampir tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk meladeni _Aniki_ kesayangannya itu.

"Hn." ia menjawab sekenanya saja. Itachi hanya tersenyum memperhatikan adiknya yang berusaha melawan kantuk itu; berkali-kali matanya hampir terpejam sebelum ia melawannya dengan mengedipkan mata dengan cepat.

"_Gomen, _Sasuke," ucapnya dengan sedikit rasa bersalah; mungkin 'test' yang ia berikan kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaga adiknya itu. Tetapi ia tahu ini demi kebaikan Sasuke sendiri pada akhirnya. Sasuke membuka matanya lebar kali ini, mengamati _Aniki_-nya dengan seksama.

"Sore tadi sebelum aku berangkat kesini _Kaa-san_ menitipkan _bento_ untukmu. Walau sudah ku bilang kau tidak di kantor lagi, ia tetap bersikeras. Ia takut kau makan makanan yang tidak sehat di luar dan katanya ini makanan 'pemberi semangat' sebelum kau memulai sekolah besok." Itachi menjelaskan sembari mengambil kotak _bento_ yang dimaksud dari laci meja kerjanya. Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat _bento_ itu. Dari ukurannya saja kira-kira cukup untuk porsi tiga orang.

_Kaa-san_ tercintanya itu memang selalu memikirkan keadaannya; dimatanya, Sasuke akan selalu menjadi anak manis kesayangannya yang selalu merajuk pada Itachi untuk bermain dengannya. Padahal selama liburan sekolah ini ia pulang ke rumah mereka ─meninggalkan apartemennya tak terurus─ di pinggir kota Konoha dan ikut pergi-pulang kantor dengan Fugaku dan Itachi, lalu menghabiskan waktunya sebanyak mungkin dengan Mikoto saat ia tidak ada kegiatan di rumah; namun tetap saja _Kaa-san_nya langsung merasa kesepian begitu Sasuke kembali ke apartemennya. _Bento_ ini pun pasti berisi makanan favoritnya; _onigiri_ dengan _okaka _dan ekstra tomat. Makanan yang cukup simpel tapi benar-benar ia sukai; apalagi jika dibuat oleh _Kaa-san_nya.

Sasuke mengambil kotak _bento_ itu sambil menatap Itachi penuh harap. "Kau memanggilku kesini cuma untuk memberikan _bento_ ini, 'kan? Tidak untuk menyuruhku melakukan tugas-tugas itu lagi, 'kan?" Oke, ini perasaannya saja atau memang ia terdengar hampir memelas pada Itachi? Kami-sama, ia tidak peduli jika memang ia terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Matanya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi. Asalkan ia bisa segera pulang lalu merebahkan tubuh di kasur empuk kamar tidurnya dan terbang ke alam mimpi; ia bersedia memelas pada Itachi.

"Hai," Itachi menjawab dengan wajah agak khawatir sekarang. "Sasuke, aku akan menyuruh staff keamanan di lantai dasar untuk mengantarmu pulang. Biar dia yang menyetir mobilmu. Bahaya sekali kalau aku membiarkanmu menyetir sendiri dalam keadaan begini." mendengar nada bicara Itachi yang tidak meninggalkan ruang untuk kompromi lagi, Sasuke hanya mengiyakan saja.

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan disini. Kalau bisa kutinggalkan, aku pasti akan mengantarmu." terlihat raut penyesalan pada wajah Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Aniki_. Aku mengerti." Sasuke kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan mengitari meja Itachi untuk berdiri langsung di depannya. "Aku pulang, ya." ia memeluk Itachi sesaat sebelum kemudian mengambil _bento_-nya.

"Kabari aku kalau kau sudah sampai di apartemenmu, oke?" Itachi kembali duduk di kursinya dan mengamati Sasuke yang memberikan senyuman dan anggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya. Sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan Itachi; kotak _bento_ terbungkus kain merah ada di tangan kanannya.

Sesampainya di lantai dasar, seorang petugas keamanan yang sudah diinstruksikan Itachi segera menghampiri Sasuke dan berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang menuju pintu utama gedung itu, mobilnya sudah menunggu disana. Ia segera masuk ke kursi depan dan dengan perasaan lega memejamkan matanya selagi mobilnya meluncur melewati jalan Konoha yang masih ramai itu. Setidaknya ia bisa beristirahat sebentar selama perjalanan ke apartemennya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Kau ini masih sama seperti dulu, Naruto," wanita cantik berambut panjang berwarna merah itu menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi geli diwajahnya. Mereka sudah menyiapkan makan malam yang khusus dimasak oleh koki terbaik mereka, tetapi tetap saja pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu hanya mau satu makanan favoritnya; ramen. Lebih spesifiknya, ramen dari kedai Ichiraku. Alasannya, ia benar-benar kangen ingin memakan ramen Ichiraku setelah sekian lama tidak memakannya. Dulu sebelum Naruto pergi bersama Jiraiya, hampir setiap hari ia menyempatkan diri makan di kedai Ichiraku. Sekarang ia sedang memakan mangkuk ketiga ramennya. "Selalu makan ramen kapanpun kau bisa."<p>

Wanita itu adalah Kushina Uzumaki, ibu Naruto. Ia duduk didepan Naruto. Disamping kanannya duduk seorang pria yang warna dan model rambutnya hampir mirip dengan Naruto, juga dengan warna mata secerah langit biru; pria tampan yang sangat dikenal penduduk Konoha ini tidak lain adalah Minato Namikaze, pemimpin Konoha, ayah Naruto.

Sudah tiga tahun Naruto pergi bersama Jiraiya; selalu berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal dan sekolah, bertemu dengan banyak orang. Minato dan Kushina sangat mempercayai Jiraiya; mereka ingin Naruto lebih 'mengenal' dunia ini dan cara terbaik menurut mereka adalah dengan membiarkannya melihat sendiri bagaimana kehidupan orang-orang di berbagai belahan bumi ini berjalan. Juga alasan penting lain adalah mereka tidak ingin Naruto merasa terbebani dengan hidup sebagai anak 'figur terkenal'. Dimana setiap tindakan teman-teman disekitarnya didasarkan pada fakta bahwa dia adalah anak seorang pemimpin Konoha. Mereka sudah melihat bagaimana masa kecil Naruto di Konoha. Kebanyakan teman-teman Naruto akan menjauhinya karena rasa segan, takut, ragu-ragu atau merasa tidak sepadan. Ia memang selalu berusaha untuk menghampiri siapa saja dan berusaha berteman dengan mereka, tetapi hal itu tidak banyak mengubah keadaan; Naruto selalu merasa kesepian. Jadi mereka meminta Jiraiya untuk 'menjaga' dan membimbing Naruto hingga mereka rasa ia sudah cukup kuat untuk 'menghadapi' dunia ini; karena biar bagaimanapun, nantinya Naruto akan menjadi penerus Minato. Ia harus tahu bagaimana menempatkan diri sebagai pemimpin dengan mengenal orang-orang disekitarnya. Tidak semua orang di dunia ini berniat baik dan tulus; ada pula orang-orang licik dan tamak yang tidak segan memakai cara-cara kotor untuk meraih tujuan mereka.

Setidaknya selama 3 tahun ini mereka harap Naruto sudah lebih banyak tahu dan berpengalaman dengan berbagai jenis orang ─dan berteman dengan banyak orang pula─; karena itulah mereka memintanya kembali ke Konoha, melanjutkan sisa waktu sekolahnya disini.

"Kalau saja dia tidak makan di pesawat tadi, mungkin malam ini tidak akan ada orang yang bisa makan di kedai Ichiraku; semua ramen itu pasti habis di makan Naruto." Jiraiya ikut berkomentar sambil memberikan seringaian 'mesum'nya. Well, seringaian yang biasa, tetapi menurut Naruto setiap Jiraiya melakukannya, selalu terlihat seperti 'kakek-kakek mesum' atau 'genit'. Heh.

Minato hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa. Betapa menyenangkannya sekarang Naruto sudah kembali ke rumah mereka; keluarga kecil mereka sudah lengkap. Yah, mungkin beberapa waktu kedepan ia akan mencarikan Naruto apartemen yang lebih dekat ke sekolahnya daripada rumah mereka ini yang ada di ujung kota. Tapi, yang terpenting adalah Naruto sudah kembali ke Konoha. Mereka sedang makan malam di ruang makan setelah Iruka pergi membelikan ramen untuk Naruto.

Sekarang mereka berlima ─Minato, Kushina, Naruto, Jiraiya dan Iruka─ sedang bersenda gurau dan melepas rindu; saling berbagi cerita mengenai kehidupan mereka selama 3 tahun ini, terutama Naruto dan kedua orangtuanya. Ah, Iruka adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Minato dan Kushina jika menyangkut Naruto; ia juga yang menjadi guru Naruto selama bocah itu masih kecil dan sebelum ia pergi bersama Jiraiya.

"Bukan Naruto namanya kalau dia melupakan ramen." Iruka menanggapi sambil tersenyum geli pula. Satu hal tentang Naruto yang mungkin tidak akan pernah berubah adalah kecintaannya akan ramen.

"Jangan lupa kau harus bangun pagi, Naruto," Kushina mengingatkan dengan menunjuk sumpit yang sedang dipegangnya ke arah Naruto. "Kalau kau kekenyangan, kau bisa kelewat tidur nanti. Besok adalah hari pertama sekolah, kau harus bersiap diri dengan baik."

Setelah menyeruput ramen yang ada dalam mulutnya, Naruto menjawab dengan sedikit ekspresi bingung di wajahnya. Ah, ia lupa. "Memangnya aku akan sekolah dimana, Kaa-san?"

Um, sepertinya kesalahan besar menanyakan hal itu pada Kaa-sannya; entah kenapa ia merasa rambut Kushina berkibar hebat di belakang kepalanya; membentuk sembilan ekor rubah, dan ─brr!─ ekspresi wajahnya pun jadi gelap begitu. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahi Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau ini─"

"Sudah, sudah. Mungkin Naruto masih capek sampai ia melupakan hal penting itu, Kushina," Ah, Tou-san benar-benar penyelamatnya. Naruto bernapas lega dengan sebelah tangan mengelus-elus dadanya. 'Hampir saja' pikirnya. Sementara Kushina hanya bisa bersedekap sambil memberikan muka cemberutnya pada Naruto.

"_Gomen_, Kaa-san. Aku benar-benar lupa." ia terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut belakang kepalanya. Ramennya sedikit terlupakan.

Diluar sudah mulai turun hujan lagi. Kali ini hujan lebat seketika mengguyur Konoha. Sesekali kilatan cahaya petir membelah langit malam dan suaranya memecah hiruk pikuk kota di malam yang penuh hiburan ini. Angin pun bergemuruh hebat.

"Kau akan bersekolah di Royal Academy, Naruto." Minato menyampaikan dengan tenang yang kemudian disambut dengan petir yang kali ini suaranya lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Untuk sesaat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan mantap kepada Minato. Ia lalu mengamati langit malam yang semakin bergemuruh kencang dari jendela di ruang makan itu; ditemani empat pasang mata lainnya yang memperhatikannya.

.

'_Entah kenapa aku merasa sekolahku kali ini akan sangat berbeda dari yang lain.'_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ia menggantung gelas terakhir yang sudah dicucinya di rak tempat mencuci piring; meniriskan airnya sebelum dipindahkan ke rak makan nanti. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam yang di pesan Gaara lewat <em>delivery<em>; _steak _ikan salmon dengan kentang panggang gurih saus _mayonnaise_, salad dan _pudding_ cokelat favorit Sakura. Gaara yang tidak suka makanan manis itu tentu saja tidak memakan _pudding_-nya.

Makan malam mereka ditemani oleh acara berita malam Konoha. Dan apalagi berita utamanya kalau bukan kedatangan mereka di Konoha sore tadi yang kini sudah ditayangkan secara luas di TV nasional dan ada pula rekaman wawancara dengan ayah mereka di Suna; hanya pendapat mengenai alasan dibalik pindahnya mereka ke sekolah di Konoha yang itupun tidak ia beberkan dengan jelas. Dan Gaara pun sudah melakukan kontak dengan salah satu stasiun TV Konoha sore tadi saat Sakura sedang membereskan kamarnya; melalui _video conference _─yang eksklusif hanya untuk stasiun TV itu─, ia mengucapkan 'salam perkenalan' yang intinya untuk memberitahu bahwa mereka senang bisa berkesempatan untuk tinggal dan belajar di Konoha dan berharap mereka berdua dapat diterima oleh Konoha. Karena Gaara tahu hal ini adalah sesuatu yang penting bagi _imej_ Suna dan hubungan politik Konoha dan Suna. Gaara memang sudah lebih terbiasa menjalankan peran sebagai 'juru bicara' Suna; karena tidak diragukan lagi ia akan menjadi penerus ayahnya dan hal-hal semacam ini baginya hanyalah 'latihan'. Walaupun ia menolak dengan halus untuk menghadirkan Sakura bersamanya dengan alasan adiknya itu sedang beristirahat. Selama menonton acara berita itu Sakura tidak henti-hentinya terkekeh geli jika melihat wajah Gaara. Rasanya tetap aneh jika ia melihat Gaara di TV disaat bersamaan kakaknya itu ada disampingnya. Apalagi kontras wajah Gaara di bandara yang cukup dingin itu dan wajah ramahnya saat _video conference_; benar-benar lucu baginya.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Sakura segera menyikat gigi dan membersihkan wajahnya di wastafel di kamar mandi. Ia berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai satu ─setelah mematikan seluruh lampu di lantai bawah─; Gaara sudah beranjak ke kamarnya lebih dulu. Hujan besar terdengar sayup-sayup dari tempat tinggi seperti apartemen mereka ini.

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura memanggil pelan kemudian membuka pintu kamar Gaara dan mengintip sedikit sebelum masuk dan menghampiri kakaknya itu yang sedang bersandar di kasur; laptop hitamnya ada di pangkuannya. Mata Gaara bertemu dengan Sakura saat ia berjalan masuk; dan hanya menggumam kecil pada adiknya. Sakura memakai tank top putih dan _hot pants_ abu-abu untuk baju tidurnya; rambut panjang merah mudanya ditekuk dalam kuncirannya.

Ia memperhatikan desain kamar Gaara sebentar, dan rasanya ia seperti ada di laut dengan _wallpaper_ unik itu, sebelum akhirnya menempatkan diri di sisi Gaara; ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan kakaknya itu.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya penasaran sambil melihat layar laptop itu; Gaara sedang mengirim e-mail balasan pada ayah mereka.

"Cuma mengabari Tou-san bagaimana perjalanan kita dan apartemen ini. Dan seperti biasa, pesannya kepadaku─" Gaara memberi jeda, ekspresi wajahnya bosan dan tangannya membentuk tanda petik saat melanjutkan kalimatnya "─'jaga adikmu baik-baik'. Hn, yang benar saja. Seperti aku butuh diingatkan untuk melakukan hal itu."

Sakura hanya mengamati Gaara dengan kedua alis terangkat; ia tahu Gaara paling tidak suka didikte akan apa-apa yang harus dilakukan dan tidak boleh dilakukan. Memang kadang terdengar arogan, tetapi ia memang tipe yang mandiri dan bebas; tidak bisa dikekang tetapi ia sangat bertanggungjawab atas segala konsekuensi dari setiap tindakannya. Walaupun itu ayah mereka sendiri, ia tidak segan menyampaikan pendapat dan menolak jika keputusan itu tidak logis dan tidak berdasar. Sangat berbeda dengan Sakura yang sangat emosional dan lebih condong pada perasaan dalam bertindak; walaupun Sakura sama pintarnya dengan Gaara.

"Kenapa tidak menelepon saja?"

"Hn. Lebih simpel." Gaara menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu. Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawabannya. 'Lebih simpel menelepon Tou-san dan bicara sebentar 'kan, daripada mengetik e-mail yang panjang dan harus menunggu jawabannya pula' pikir Sakura.

"Ya sudah, aku tidur duluan ya," Sakura bangkit dari posisinya dan berlutut di samping Gaara, mencium keningnya sesaat. "_Sweet dreams_, Gaara-kun." yang dibalas Gaara dengan melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke punggung Sakura dan mengelusnya pelan sesaat.

"_Sleep tight, _Saki." balasnya sebelum akhirnya Sakura berdiri dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Sekarang Sakura tengah berbaring di kasurnya sambil memeluk bantal guling; lampu kamar sudah ia matikan. Mendengar suara hujan di malam hari menjelang tidur memang momen yang paling mendamaikan perasaannya. Entah kenapa ia sangat suka hujan; padahal di Suna jarang sekali turun hujan. Mungkin selama tinggal di Konoha ini ia akan merasakan lebih banyak hari-hari yang dihiasi dengan fenomena alam favoritnya ini. Yah, semoga saja.

Kekhawatirannya akan hari pertama sekolah besok pun seakan tersapu oleh air hujan yang membasahi muka bumi ini.

.

'_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hm. Semoga saja begitu.'_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun!"<p>

Suara seorang pria menghentikan langkah gontai Sasuke. Ah, Manager apartemennya; masih ada hubungan keluarga dengan ayahnya.

"Kagami-san." balasnya sebagai sapaan.

"_Gomen_, kalau mengganggu waktumu sebentar, Sasuke. Aku cuma ingin memberitahukan bahwa kamar apartemen di samping milikmu sudah ada yang menempati." ia menginformasikan dengan senyum ramahnya. Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan kecil; energinya serasa makin menguap saja tiap menit ini. Kagami menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit heran. _'Tidak biasanya Sasuke terlihat seperti mayat hidup begini'_ pikirnya dengan humor.

"Ya sudah. Aku tidak akan menahanmu lebih lama lagi. Sepertinya kau capek sekali. Selamat malam, Sasuke." pria setengah baya itu pun kembali ke tempatnya di meja resepsionis; sepertinya sedang mengecek keadaan apartemen, memastikan tidak ada masalah dengan penghuninya.

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lift dan ke kamar apartemennya di lantai 23. Selagi di dalam lift tidak lupa ia mengirim pesan singkat pada Itachi untuk memberitahukan kalau ia sudah sampai dengan selamat. Hujan diluar semakin besar saja.

Dalam kekaburan pikirannya yang sudah berteriak untuk segera tidur; ia masih sempat berpikir kalau orang yang tinggal disebelah kamarnya pasti cukup berada. Harga sewa apartemen ini saja sudah sangat mahal; apalagi khusus lantai 23 ini. Membelinya jauh lebih mahal lagi.

Ia memasuki kamar apartemennya. Segera menyeret tubuhnya ke kamarnya di lantai satu, melepas sepatu, jaket dan kaus yang dipakainya dan akhirnya roboh di kasurnya; tidur hanya dengan menggunakan celana jeans-nya.

_'Untuk apa juga aku memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu. Siapa yang peduli bahkan jika teroris internasional menyewa kamar disini. Yang penting mereka tidak mengusik aku.'_ pikirnya dengan mengantuk.

Sebelum mata onyx-nya menutup untuk terbang ke alam mimpi, ada sebuah perasaan _deja vu_ menyergap Sasuke. Sepertinya dia mengatakan hal yang serupa belum lama ini.

'_Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang... istimewa, besok. Hn.'_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>originally posted on<em>: May 17th 2011, 7:20 AM


	4. first of forever

**My Forever Girl**

_chapter 4: first of forever_

**.**

**.**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

><p>Senin pagi yang cerah menyapa Konoha. Mentari bersinar hangat, langit biru begitu cerah, angin sepoi-sepoi, dan suara kicauan burung: awal hari yang sempurna.<p>

Hari ini semua sekolah di Konoha secara serentak memulai tahun ajaran baru, hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan kenaikan kelas usai. Tidak terkecuali sekolah prestisius Royal Academy.

* * *

><p>Ia memulai pagi ini dengan rapi dan sempurna seperti biasanya. Setelah tidur selama hampir dua belas jam semalam, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu konsentrasinya kali ini. Istirahat yang cukup telah mengembalikan tubuhnya untuk berfungsi maksimal −tidak ada rasa lelah dan kantuk− ia siap memulai hari pertama di tahun Junior-nya dengan sangat baik.<p>

Selesai menyantap _onigiri_ yang sudah dihangatkan sebelumnya, Sasuke membungkus _onigiri_ yang tersisa ke kotak makan persegi anti-panas berwarna hitam. Tidak lupa ia mengambil dua buah tomat ranum dari lemari es, mencucinya di bak cuci piring, kemudian memasukkannya ke kotak makan tadi: itu adalah bekal makan siangnya. Tidak biasanya ia membawa bekal. Tapi,_ onigiri_ yang dibuatkan _Kaa-san_nya kemarin itu akan terasa kurang enak jika ia memakannya sepulang sekolah sore nanti.

Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah beres dan lengkap, Sasuke segera menyandarkan ransel hitamnya di bahu kanan dan berjalan menuju beranda kamar apartemennya. Sambil berjalan, ia mengecek waktu pada jam hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya: masih banyak waktu sebelum upacara tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Setelah memakai sepatu tidak lupa ia mengambil kunci mobil yang selalu ia taruh di mangkuk kayu hiasan di atas lemari sepatu dekat pintu dan segera keluar dari kamar apartemennya, menguncinya dengan baik, dan segera menuju lift di lantai itu.

Sasuke berdiri bersandar di dalam lift, tangan kanan memegang ransel di bahunya, sedangkan tangan kiri berada di dalam saku celana. Sesekali pintu lift terbuka, satu atau beberapa orang memasuki lift itu: mereka adalah penghuni apartemen ini pula yang kebanyakan adalah pegawai kantoran yang akan berangkat kerja. Ia membalas sapaan selamat pagi ataupun sekedar anggukan kepala dari mereka yang mengenalnya dengan hal yang sama.

Sesampainya di lantai dasar, Sasuke berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya. Ada hal yang berbeda pagi ini. Di parkiran sebelah kanan tempat ia berdiri, di samping_ Ferrari_ merah tuan Fujima −CEO sebuah perusahaan pertambangan di Konoha− ada sebuah_ Porsche__, __Lamborghini__,__ dan __Ducati_. Kemarin siang parkiran itu masih kosong dan ia terlalu mengantuk untuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya tadi malam saat staff Itachi mengantarnya pulang. Yang jelas pemilik mobil dan motor itu pasti tinggal di lantai yang sama dengannya, karena ini adalah parkiran khusus bagi penghuni kamar di lantai 23. Sementara Sasuke mendapat satu baris penuh parkiran −di sebelah kiri tempat ia berdiri sekarang− penghuni lain menempati sisanya. Parkiran khusus ini lebih terlihat seperti _showroom_ mobil-mobil dengan harga selangit. Betapa tidak, penghuni kamar lantai 23 selain Sasuke adalah CEO perusahaan, eksekutif muda sukses, pengusaha kaya, atau pewaris suatu keluarga konglomerat. Tentu kendaraan mereka bernilai tinggi.

_'Entah itu kendaraan baru tuan Fujima, atau milik penghuni baru yang Kagami-san bilang padaku semalam. Tetapi tuan Fujima sangat loyal pada Ferrari, jadi lebih tinggi kemungkinannya kendaraan itu milik si penghuni baru.'_ pikir Sasuke. Sifat observatifnya ini memang sangat alami. Walau dari luar kelihatannya cuek, sebenarnya ia selalu memperhatikan hal-hal kecil di sekelilingnya.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya, duduk di depan kemudi, dan meletakkan ranselnya di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Tidak lupa ia memasang sabuk pengaman dan setelah menyetel musik favoritnya, ia pun memacu mobil _sport _bergengsinya dengan santai: pagi ini terlalu indah untuk disiakan dengan menyetir cepat.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kami-sama, ia benar-benar gugup. Sakura mengamati refleksi tubuhnya di cermin. Ia memakai seragam Royal Academy: terdiri dari kemeja putih yang lengannya jatuh sepuluh centimeter dari bahu −dengan dua buah kancing kecil− dipadukan dengan rok rempel hitam plus dasi 'kupu-kupu' berwarna merah tua dan blazer abu-abu gelap. Di dada sebelah kiri blazernya terdapat simbol Royal Academy: sebuah daun melingkar −simbol Konoha− dan beberapa centimeter dibawahnya adalah huruf R terbalik dan A yang berdampingan. Kalau simbol itu diterjemahkan akan menjadi <em>Konoha Royal Academy<em>. Kaus kaki putih yang hampir mencapai lutut dan sepatu _boots_ pendek berwarna cokelat muda melengkapi penampilannya. Ini adalah seragam wajib bagi siswi Royal Academy. Selain sepatu tentunya: di sekolah semua siswi diwajibkan mengenakan sepatu_ 'ballet' _hitam dan untuk siswa sepatu yang sama namun lebih menyerupai kets. Tersedia loker sepatu untuk masing-masing siswa/i mengganti sepatu 'luar' mereka dengan sepatu khusus di sekolah.

Setelah puas dengan seragamnya, Sakura menyisir sekali lagi rambut pink panjangnya: dengan poni yang menutupi seluruh dahinya dan ujung-ujung rambut ikal di bahu, punggung dan pinggangnya. Ia tidak memakai make-up sama sekali: tidak ada _lip gloss_, krim pelembab wajah atau bedak, _eyeliner_, apalagi _eyeshadow_ dan _blush-on_. Sebenarnya Royal Academy tidak melarang penggunaan make-up bagi siswa/i mereka di sekolah. Selagi kau berprestasi, 'bermoral', dan taat pada peraturan sekolah, tidak perlu melakukan pengekangan yang berlebihan. Karena tentu saja remaja butuh mengekspresikan diri pula.

Dan bukannya Sakura tidak mau memakai make-up, tetapi sampai sekarang ia masih tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya dengan baik. Dulu Matsuri −anak kepala pelayan keluarganya sekaligus teman terbaiknya− selalu mendesaknya untuk belajar memakai make-up, tetapi Sakura tidak tertarik sedikitpun: menurutnya hal itu sangat merepotkan. Lagipula Gaara bilang ia tahu banyak orang selalu berbisik-bisik membicarakan bahwa wajahnya tetap cantik walau tanpa make-up. Bahkan lebih cantik dari gadis-gadis yang bermake-up. Oh ya, kenapa bisik-bisik? _Well_, tidak ada yang berani mengatakan itu di depan Gaara langsung, saudara kembarnya itu terkadang memang kelewat protektif. Jika ada laki-laki di sekolah lamanya di Suna yang menurutnya melihat Sakura dengan 'mesum' −Gaara tidak pernah menjelaskan apa maksud mesum versi dia− ia tidak akan segan menghampiri orang itu dan memberinya 'peringatan'.

_'Huft. Bersama Gaara hampir sama dengan dikawal puluhan bodyguard Tou-san'_ Sakura berpikir sambil meletakkan sisirnya di meja rias. Ia lalu menyambar tas sekolahnya dan bergegas menuju ruang tamu di lantai bawah: Gaara pasti sudah siap sejak tadi.

Sakura menghampiri Gaara yang sedang duduk di sofa menonton berita pagi selagi menunggunya berdandan. Seragam mereka tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja lengan kemeja putih Gaara mencapai sikunya, dengan dasi panjang, dan ia memakai celana panjang. Hah, itu sudah jelas 'kan.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Gaara saat ia melihat Sakura berdiri di depannya. Setelah menerima anggukan kepala dari Sakura, ia segera berdiri dan memakai blazernya yang ia sampirkan di lengan sofa dan mengambil ranselnya dari meja, tidak lupa ia mematikan TV. Mereka pun berjalan menuju pintu depan, menaiki lift, dan ke parkiran mobil.

Sesampainya di parkiran, Gaara berjalan dengan pasti menuju kendaraan favoritnya saat ini: _Ducati Moto X2_ merah gelap dan hitam yang sudah di modifikasi. Ini adalah hadiah ayahnya untuk pindah ke Konoha. Plus sebuah _Hamann Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Victory II_ −warna h_itam dan merah pula_− yang ada di sebelah _Ducati_ itu. Sedangkan untuk Sakura adalah sebuah_ Porsche Panamera GT 970_ putih. Walaupun Sakura tidak pernah memintanya.

Memang di Suna mereka berdua selalu diantar supir pribadi. Tapi mulai hari ini mereka harus hidup mandiri. Ayah mereka sudah menjelaskan bahwa sesampainya di Konoha −di apartemen mereka− tidak akan ada lagi fasilitas yang sama bagi mereka seperti di Suna: tidak ada pelayan, supir, atau _bodyguard_. Mereka harus mengurus keperluan mereka sendiri.

Yah, walaupun tidak ada _bodyguard_ yang secara kasat mata mengiringi mereka, tetapi Gaara tahu pasti ayahnya menempatkan _bodyguard_ 'bayangan' yang menjaga dan mengawasi mereka dari 'jauh'. Sebenarnya ia sendiri lebih dari cukup untuk menjaga dirinya dan Sakura. Tapi tetap saja ia tahu ayahnya tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka tanpa pengawalan. Yah mungkin untuk beberapa bulan awal saja sampai ia yakin tidak ada yang mengancam keselamatan mereka di Konoha.

Sakura yang berjalan di belakang Gaara berhenti saat ia melihatnya menaiki motor 'besar' itu. _'Hm, suasana hati Gaara sedang bagus.'_

"Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang bagus, Gaara-kun," Sakura menyuarakan pikirannya.

Gaara hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya ke arah Sakura sambil mengeluarkan motor itu dari parkiran. Sementara Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya sembari menghampiri Gaara dengan ekspresi riang di wajahnya. "Kau memang suka memacu kecepatan dengan mobil _sport_, tetapi tidak ada yang mengalahkan kesukaanmu pada motor-motor balap semacam ini. Kau tidak pernah naik motor dalam keadaan _bad mood_: justru sebaliknya. Kau selalu naik motor kalau _mood_-mu sedang bagus. Aku benar, 'kan?" Sakura −dengan senyum cerahnya− kini berdiri di samping Gaara.

Gaara mengamati adiknya itu: wajahnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang menunggu diberi cokelat favoritnya. Kadang ia sering lupa kalau Sakura adalah adik kembarnya, seusia dengannya. Sikap Sakura yang masih kekanakan itulah yang membuatnya sering merasa adiknya itu jauh lebih muda darinya: ia seperti adik kecil yang masih lugu dan naïf, karena itulah ia sangat protektif pada Sakura.

Dengan helaan napas pelan dan sebuah seringai kecil, Gaara menjawab Sakura dengan canda. "Seperti biasa, kau selalu benar, Yang Mulia." sebelum akhirnya ia memasangkan helm merah tua yang ia pegang ke kepala pink Sakura dan tidak lupa menguncinya dengan aman. Ia kemudian membuka kaca helm itu dan tersenyum geli melihat wajah kaget bercampur bingung Sakura karena tiba-tiba ada helm di kepalanya.

"Gaara-kun! Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang, sih? Ukh, kau ini." dengan wajah cemberut Sakura meninju _bicep_ kiri Gaara dengan kepalan tangan kecilnya. Yang tentu saja sudah ia tahu tidak berefek apa-apa pada Gaara. Huh, Kami-sama memang tidak adil: bagaimana bisa Gaara begitu tinggi, atletis, dan kuat sedangkan dirinya bertubuh kecil mungil, dengan tinggi dibawah rata-rata pula? Mereka 'kan lahir di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Memang ada faktor bahwa Gaara adalah laki-laki dan ia perempuan, tetapi 'kan tetap saja menyebalkan. Kadang ia sering pura-pura ngambek pada Gaara karena hal ini. Yah, memang bukan salah Gaara kalau ia jauh lebih tinggi dan besar darinya: tetapi ia senang bisa bermanja pada Gaara tiap ada kesempatan.

"Cepat naik. Kau tidak mau datang terlambat, 'kan?" Gaara mengingatkan.

Menanggalkan ekspresi sebalnya, Sakura segera memanjat motor itu dengan bantuan Gaara. Ia lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Gaara hingga ia mengenggam kemeja putihnya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung lebar kakaknya itu. Gaara memakai helm hitamnya dan setelah memastikan Sakura sudah aman dibelakangnya, segera menjalankan motor itu dan melesat menuju sekolah baru mereka.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Iruka menyetir <em>Mercedes-Benz S-Guard<em> hitam itu dengan santai. Naruto masih tertidur di kursi penumpang dibelakangnya dengan kepala bersandar pada kaca jendela. Memang ia tidak kesiangan, berkat Kushina tentunya. Ia menggelengkan kepala mengingat bagaimana Kushina begitu 'sangar' memastikan Naruto bangun pagi, mandi bersih, berpakaian rapi, sarapan pagi yang sehat, dan membawa semua peralatan sekolahnya. Ia ikut bahagia bagi keluarga Namikaze itu. Sudah lama Kushina hanya menjalankan peran sebagai istri saja: menyiapkan keperluan Minato seorang sebelum berangkat kerja. Ini pertama kalinya setelah tiga tahun ia menjalankan peran sebagai seorang ibu lagi: mengurus Naruto sebelum ia memulai aktifitasnya, dan hal-hal lain. Iruka bisa melihat senyum di wajah Minato dan Kushina lebih cerah, mereka terlihat lebih bahagia setelah Naruto kembali di tengah-tengah mereka lagi.

Lampu merah di depan menghentikan laju mobilnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya sejenak untuk mengganti saluran musik yang sedang ia dengar, mencari musik yang lebih cocok dengan seleranya. Pagi ini jalan Konoha lebih ramai karena anak-anak sekolah yang kembali ke sekolah. Banyak yang pergi ke sekolah menggunakan bus jemputan, bus umum, mobil pribadi, sepeda, atau kereta.

Ia pun sebenarnya seorang pengajar di Royal Academy. Walaupun terbilang masih baru. Dan _feeling_-nya mengatakan sepertinya ia akan mengajar Naruto lagi. Ia belum tahu sejauh apa perkembangan akademik Naruto. Dulu ia memang anak yang nakal dan malas belajar, tetapi mungkin ia sudah berubah sekarang.

Matanya menangkap wajah tertidur Naruto dari kaca spion di depannya. Heh, entahlah. Naruto dan belajar sepertinya kurang cocok berada dalam satu kalimat.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Royal Academy adalah sebuah sekolah 'impian'. Sekolah yang sangat megah dengan fasilitas mutakhir dan sistem belajar yang selalu diperbaharui. Kalau kau bersekolah di sini, kau tidak perlu khawatir untuk masuk perguruan tinggi manapun: tidak akan ada yang menolak pelajar lulusan Royal Academy. Apalagi jika kau lulus dengan predikat gemilang.<p>

Memang kebanyakan pelajar di sini adalah anak dari figur penting di Konoha atau negara lain, tetapi rakyat biasa pun diperbolehkan bergabung; sudah tentu mereka bisa bersekolah di tempat ini lewat beasiswa: mereka adalah orang-orang kurang mampu namun dengan prestasi akademik yang gemilang. Untuk orang biasa, bahkan jika mereka bekerja siang malam sepanjang tahun, gaji mereka tidak akan cukup untuk membayar sepertiga biaya sekolah di sini.

Sekolah ini didirikan oleh keluarga Uchiha: keluarga yang dikenal dengan standar tinggi, wajah rupawan, dan otak brilian. Mereka tidak mendirikan sekolah ini untuk keuntungan materi −kekayaan mereka tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi− melainkan untuk menjamin pendidikan yang terbaik bagi seluruh keturunan Uchiha. Namun seiring waktu, banyak orang penting di luar yang ingin menyekolahkan anak mereka di tempat ini pula karena kualitasnya. Jadilah sekolah ini mengalami banyak perubahan dari sejak pertama didirikan −termasuk ukurannya− hingga saat ini menjadi sekolah terbaik di Konoha. Namun, satu hal yang tidak berubah: keluarga Uchiha tetap memegang kendali.

Yang menjabat Kepala sekolah saat ini adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi. Kenalan baik keluarga Uchiha, sekaligus mantan pemimpin Konoha. Kakek tua yang di segani banyak orang.

Dari jendela besar di ruangannya, ia berdiri memperhatikan anak-anak baru maupun lama yang mulai berdatangan: mereka terlihat antusias untuk memulai sekolah lagi. Ruangannya menghadap langsung pada gerbang besar −di kejauhan− sekolah ini. Taman bunga, air mancur, dan pepohonan menyambut siapapun yang baru masuk dari gerbang sekolah. Siswa/i yang datang dengan bus jemputan, bus umum dan kereta terlihat berjalan dari gerbang depan menuju gedung sekolah. Sedangkan yang memakai kendaraan pribadi dan sepeda, masuk membawa kendaraan mereka ke area parkiran sekolah.

Ia kembali ke meja kerjanya, duduk tenang membaca koran pagi −_Konoha Daily_− sambil menunggu kedua anak itu.

Sepertinya tahun ini akan lebih 'berwarna' daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Selesai mengganti sepatu, Sasuke berjalan santai menuju ruang auditorium sekolah: tempat di mana upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru akan dilaksanakan, kira-kira empat puluh lima menit lagi. Seperti dua tahun sebelumnya, ia akan memberi sambutan sebagai perwakilan siswa. Dengan tambahan baru di tahun ketiga ini: jabatan Presiden Dewan Siswa. Di sekolah umum biasa disebut Ketua OSIS. Jabatan ini hanya bisa dipegang siswai tingkat Junior, yang artinya pergantian jabatan dilakukan setahun sekali. Sasuke berhasil lolos secara mutlak −menggantikan Neji− berdasarkan penilaian objektif: bukan karena ia seorang Uchiha. Royal Academy sangat menjunjung tinggi transparansi dan objektifitas. Tidak ada perlakuan istimewa bagi anak tertentu, termasuk bagi Sasuke, yang notabenenya adalah keturunan pendiri dan pengendali sekolah ini.

Ruangan auditorium biasa dipakai untuk acara semacam ini, atau untuk pertunjukan teater dan musik dari klub Drama, dan klub Musik sekolah. Ruangan dengan panggung megah, tirai merah, dan kursi empuk yang sangat nyaman, berkapasitas ribuan. Tidak ubahnya ruangan ini seperti teater besar yang sering ada di TV, menayangkan penyanyi bersuara indah dihadapan ribuan penikmat musik atau seperti pertunjukan teater menawan, juga pertunjukan drama musikal: ya, hal semacam itu.

Kursi-kursi disusun membentuk seperti undakan tangga: kursi teratas adalah yang terdekat dengan pintu masuk. Jika kau membuka pintu masuk −yang letaknya di tengah-tengah ruangan− kau akan langsung dihadapkan pada tangga menurun yang membelah kursi di ruangan ini menjadi dua bagian: dan tangga ini menghadap langsung pada panggung. Jika kau berdiri di atas panggung ini, siapapun yang datang lewat pintu masuk akan jelas terlihat.

Siswa/i yang berjalan di koridor sekolah membukakan jalan bagi Sasuke saat melihatnya lewat. Mereka yang sedang asyik mengobrol di pinggiran −berbagi cerita liburan− berhenti berbicara untuk sekadar menyaksikannya berjalan dengan elegan bagai model di atas_ catwalk_. Setidaknya begitulah anggapan _fangirls_ Sasuke. Banyak dari mereka menyapa Sasuke dengan _'Selamat pagi, Sasuke-san'_, atau sekedar '_Kaichou_', sambil menganggukkan kepala. Sedangkan yang merasa segan hanya meliriknya sembunyi-sembunyi sambil berbisik dengan teman mereka dengan kedua pipi bersemu merah. Hampir semua gadis di sekolah ini begitu mengidolakan Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Ia berwajah rupawan, dengan tubuh tinggi dan atletis, otak brilian, juga didukung kekayaan yang hanya bisa diimpikan banyak orang. Banyak gadis di sekolah ini yang berusaha keras menarik perhatiannya, tetapi ia tidak pernah menggubris mereka. Sementara siswa lain hanya bisa 'menggigit jari' karena iri padanya.

Melewati kebun utama sekolah −banyak pohon rindang, dengan rumput hijau tebal dan bunga-bunga indah dengan beberapa bangku taman di sana-sini− ia melihat 'mereka' sedang duduk di bangku taman atau di atas rerumputan.

Kebun ini tempat favorit siswa/i untuk berkumpul saat makan siang ataupun istirahat. Dengan luas dua kali lapangan sepak bola, juga terdapat sebuah kolam yang menyerupai danau di tengah-tengah, dan kebun ini merupakan titik temu dari empat gedung sekolah yang mengelilinginya. Banyak siswa/i lain yang juga sedang duduk berkumpul di kebun ini mengobrol dengan teman-teman mereka, menghabiskan waktu sambil menunggu dimulainya upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru.

Ia berhenti dan memperhatikan 'mereka' dari jauh, senyum kecil mengembang di wajah tampannya. Ah, ternyata memang cukup lama juga ia tidak bertemu 'mereka'; kangen juga rasanya.

Duduk di pinggir bangku dibawah pohon, Hinata sedang membaca sebuah buku −novel?− tebal. Disampingnya, Neji −seperti biasa− memangku laptop putihnya, terlihat serius menatap layar LCD itu dengan sesekali mengetik di _keyboard_ atau menarik jarinya ke kanan-kiri pada papan _mouse_.

Dua orang lagi; pemuda berambut cokelat. Kiba Inuzuka dan Shino Aburame. Kiba duduk bersila di samping Hinata di atas rerumputan; mengenggam _PSP_ hitamnya, jari-jarinya begitu lincah memainkan _game_ favoritnya. Bocah itu benar-benar maniak _game_. Ia tidak bisa melewati satu hari tanpa main _game_. Semua konsol _game_ terbaru yang ada di pasaran sudah dimilikinya. Ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang _game designer_ sekaligus membangun perusahaan _game_-nya sendiri.

Sementara Shino, dengan rambut jabrik dan kacamata hitam khasnya, berdiri bersandar pada pohon di belakang Neji dan Hinata: tangan bersedekap. Shino begitu pendiam sampai-sampai banyak orang seringkali tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Dan dengan kacamata hitamnya itu, sulit ditebak apakah ia sedang tertidur atau sekedar berdiri santai. Ia paling suka mempelajari serangga. Walau begitu ia dikenal akan kepintarannya dalam ilmu komputer: ia seorang _hacker_ andal. Kalau mau, ia mampu menyusup berbagai sistem _IT_ perusahaan atau sekedar iseng-iseng 'mengacau' berbagai situs internet. Setinggi itulah ilmunya. Makanya Itachi −lewat Sasuke− sering berkonsultasi dengan Shino untuk mengevaluasi keamanan jaringan dan data _Uchiha Corp_. secara berkala, −selain juga menggunakan jasa professional lain− untuk mengetahui apa yang terbaik menurut sudut pandangnya.

Dua pemuda lain: Suigetsu Hozuki, berambut silver keputihan dengan iris mata ungu, duduk bersila pula di samping Kiba: tangan menopang dagu dengan ekspresi wajah bosan menonton Kiba bermain dengan _PSP_-nya. Dan Juugo, pemuda tinggi besar berambut oranye gelap, yang dengan tenang duduk di bawah pohon −dekat Shino− sedang memperhatikan burung-burung kecil ataupun kupu-kupu yang sesekali terbang di sekitar kebun ini. Sangat kontras dengan penampilan fisiknya, Juugo sebenarnya orang yang sangat lembut dan penyayang. Agak pendiam tetapi sangat loyal pada Sasuke.

Mereka adalah teman-teman terdekatnya di sekolah ini. Ya, terutama Hinata dan Neji.

Sepertinya mereka sedang menunggunya. Dengan langkah pasti Sasuke menghampiri mereka ber-enam. Saat mendekati kolam, ia melihat satu per satu dari mereka mendongak, menyadari kedatangannya.

Kiba dan Suigetsu terlihat paling antusias, segera berdiri dan melambai penuh semangat ke arahnya. Dengan suara Kiba yang cukup lantang menyapanya, "Yo, Sasuke!"

Ia membalas dengan senyum malas dan mengibaskan tangan kirinya sesaat. Sesampainya di hadapan mereka, ia membalas kepalan tinju Kiba dan Suigetsu, mengadu buku jari mereka. Dan mengangguk ke arah Shino dan Juugo, juga Hinata dan Neji, kemudian mengucapkan _'Selamat pagi'_ pada mereka semua.

Hm, sepertinya empat puluh menit lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab berbagai pertanyaan penasaran Kiba dan Suigetsu −Hinata dan Neji sudah tahu, sedangkan Shino dan Juugo lebih memilih diam mendengarkan− mengenai perihal hilangnya ia selama liburan sekolah kemarin, juga meluruskan rumor mengenai hubungan 'cinta'-nya dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang masih menjadi topik hangat oleh seluruh siswa/i Royal Academy.

Ia pun duduk di antara Neji dan Hinata. Kiba, Suigetsu, Shino, dan Juugo kemudian bergabung duduk di atas rumput di depan bangku yang ia duduki, membentuk setengah lingkaran dan bersiap mendengar cerita Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sakura sangat bersyukur mempunyai Gaara sebagai seorang kakak. Kalau ia berjalan bersama Gaara, perhatian orang-orang akan tertuju pada pemuda tampan itu, dan jarang pada dirinya. <em>Well<em>, oke, rambut pinknya. Gaara adalah tipe orang yang cukup mengintimidasi dengan kehadirannya saja. Tiap ia memasuki ruangan atau sekedar lewat di keramaian, pandangan mata semua orang akan tertuju padanya: seakan ia titik gravitasi. Ia banyak mendengar pendapat orang bahwa Gaara itu 'berbahaya', 'dingin'; pokoknya tipe orang yang tidak ingin kau jadikan musuh. Memang ada benarnya juga. Ia bisa menjadi begitu berbahaya dan menyeramkan kalau seseorang memancing amarahnya: dan tidak mudah untuk melakukan itu sebenarnya, karena Gaara tidak mudah terprovokasi. Tetapi ia paling berbahaya kalau keselamatan Sakura yang dilibatkan. Seisi sekolah lama mereka di Suna sudah tahu untuk tidak macam-macam dengan Sakura jika mereka tidak ingin cari masalah dengan Gaara.

Gaara menggandeng tangan Sakura, berjalan menuju ruang Kepala sekolah. Ada hal yang harus dibicarakan sebelum mereka menghadiri upacara tahun ajaran baru. Dari ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat gadis-gadis yang ia temui di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang Kepala sekolah berpose sama: berdiri mematung dengan wajah bersemu merah, alis terangkat, mata melebar mengikuti gerak-geriknya, dan mulut sedikit menganga.

_'Kami-sama, jangan bilang mereka adalah calon __fangirls__-ku lagi.'_ Gaara berpikir sambil mendesah pasrah dalam hati. Tidak peduli itu Suna ataupun Konoha, sepertinya ia tidak akan pernah terbebas dari gadis-gadis pengagumnya. Ukh, ia bahkan belum resmi memulai sekolah, tetapi sudah begitu banyak yang terpikat padanya. Yang benar saja.

Ia mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Sakura dan sedikit mempercepat langkah mereka. Masih ada hal yang lebih mendesak daripada memikirkan masalah _fangirls_. Pandangan matanya jatuh pada Sakura yang berjalan dengan sesekali kepalanya menengok kesana-sini mengamati sekolah baru mereka ini dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Mereka sedang melewati kebun utama sekolah ini.

_'Dia pasti akan berulah kalau tahu keputusan Tou-san yang satu ini, nanti'_ pikir Gaara dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. Kalau diperbolehkan, ia ingin memberitahu Sakura sejak ia mendengarnya dari ayah mereka. Tapi kenyataannya ia dilarang untuk melakukan hal itu.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Gaara tidak menyadari sepasang mata indah milik seorang gadis cantik −yang tengah duduk di dekat kolam kebun itu− sedang memperhatikannya dengan pancaran rasa ingin tahu: gadis itu bahkan tidak mendengar temannya yang berambut merah sedang bercerita penuh semangat padanya. Di koridor seberang yang dipisahkan kebun cantik ini seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik berjalan beringsut mengikuti seorang staff pengajar Royal Academy.

Sementara itu mata _emerald_ Sakura tertumbuk pada sesosok pemuda yang sedang duduk dikelilingi teman-temannya di salah satu pojokan kebun besar sekolah yang sedang ia lewati: pemuda tampan berambut hitam kebiruan itu sedang tertawa kecil mendengarkan lelucon salah satu temannya –si rambut silver− tidak berapa lama kemudian, akhirnya ia mengangkat wajah dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura: mata _emerald_-nya bertemu dengan mata _onyx_ pemuda itu. Angin semilir berhembus menerbangkan rambut panjang Sakura. Dedaunan dan bunga-bunga juga ikut bergoyang, seakan menyambut pertemuan pertama mereka.

Sakura mengamati pemuda itu seperti anak kecil yang penuh rasa ingin tahu −Gaara membimbing langkahnya− rasanya seakan dunia disekelilingnya hanya hitam-putih dan pemuda itu seorang yang memancarkan warna: _'Aah, mata yang sungguh indah. Begitupun senyuman kecilnya' _ia memuji dalam hati. Sebelum ia bisa mengamati lebih jauh lagi, Gaara telah menariknya ke belokan gedung dan pemuda itupun hilang dari pandangannya.

_'Hm, siapa ya dia?'_

Gaara membawanya melewati beberapa koridor yang lebih sepi sebelum akhirnya berhenti. "Kita sudah sampai, Saki." suara Gaara memecah lamunannya. Sakura mendongak dan memperhatikan pintu besar di depannya. Oh, kini mereka berdiri di depan ruangan Kepala sekolah Sarutobi. Ia memperhatikan Gaara mengetuk pintu itu, lalu setelah diijinkan masuk, mereka masuk bersamaan.

Kenapa ia punya _feeling_ yang kurang enak ya?

Dan memang _feeling_ kuat itu terbukti saat Sarutobi-sama menyampaikan pesan dari ayahnya; sedangkan Gaara hanya diam mendengarkan di sebelahnya.

_'Apa?'_ Sakura memekik dalam kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Naruto menguap sekali lagi, tanpa menutup mulutnya yang lebar terbuka. Ia tidak peduli jika terlihat jelek dengan ekspresinya itu. Kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana. Iruka berjalan di depan: mengantarnya menuju ruang auditorium sekolah. Mungkin ia bisa mencari tempat duduk di pojok agar bisa tidur sebentar nanti, upacara tahun ajaran baru itu kira-kira akan berlangsung selama satu setengah jam.<p>

Selama tiga tahun pergi bersama Jiraiya dan berpindah ke berbagai macam sekolah, sejauh ini Royal Academy adalah sekolah yang paling bagus. Dan ini adalah sekolah terakhirnya pula: Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya sudah menegaskan bahwa ia akan menghabiskan sisa masa SMU-nya di sini: tidak ada lagi berpindah-pindah sekolah seperti dulu.

Naruto mendesah panjang dan mengeratkan _blazer_ yang dipakainya. Ia paling alergi dengan hembusan angin pagi. Mata birunya menengok ke arah kebun besar di sebelah kanannya. Begitu banyak siswa/i duduk-duduk berkelompok di rerumputan atau bangku taman. Ada yang di bawah pohon, dekat kolam, atau dekat bunga-bunga: mereka terlihat gembira, berbagi cerita, dan bersenda gurau menikmati hari pertama sekolah ini. Banyak juga yang mengobrol di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

Naruto menghela napas sekali lagi. Ia tidak menghiraukan banyak siswa/i yang tadinya sedang mengobrol di koridor membeku sesaat ketika ia berjalan melewati mereka. Wah, mungkin mereka sudah mendengar berita kepulangannya ke Konoha lewat TV atau internet. Hm, berita memang cepat menyebar.

Suara tawa seseorang berhasil menarik pandangan Naruto ke arahnya. Di sana. Duduk dikelilingi enam pemuda, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang biru dongker: ia duduk di bangku taman dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Tangan kecilnya menutupi suara tawa yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto terus mengamatinya hingga suara Iruka memalingkan pandangannya, menyuruhnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Ia melihat gadis itu sekali lagi sebelum berlari kecil mengejar Iruka −sekolah ini begitu besar!− tidak menyadari gadis yang ia perhatikan tadi kini balas memandangnya.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat baru saja tiba di sekolah ini. Ia berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri, sesekali melemparkan senyum kepada siapa saja yang menyapanya di koridor. _'Pagi yang benar-benar indah!'_ pikirnya.

Di sisi lain sekolah, seorang gadis tomboy dan seorang pemuda energik berjalan bersama dari gedung basket menuju ruang auditorium. Begitupun seorang pemuda berambut hitam berkacamata yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan.

Banyak yang sudah bersiap untuk berkumpul di ruang auditorium, walaupun ada juga yang masih bersantai-santai. Seperti seorang pemuda yang sedang berbaring mengamati langit pagi di atap sekolah, ditemani teman gembulnya yang sedang mengunyah keripik kentang. Ataupun seorang pemuda berwajah manis yang masih merangkai bunga seorang diri di ruang klub _Ikebana_, dan seorang gadis berambut cepak dan kakaknya yang masih bersantai di dahan pohon di belakang gedung sekolah dalam kesunyian.

Dan bagi banyak siswa/i biasa −terutama murid baru− di Royal Academy, mereka seperti mengalami kejutan bertubi-tubi pagi ini. Mereka telah melihat begitu banyak anak dari figur terkenal di sekolah ini dalam waktu singkat. Pewaris keluarga Uchiha, nona muda Hyuuga, anak pemimpin Suna, calon pemimpin negara mereka; Naruto Namikaze, maupun model remaja tenar Ino Yamanaka, dan berbagai anak bos perusahaan besar di negara ini dan negara lain. Ah, mungkin mereka akan bisa seberuntung mereka di masa depan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuuga mendapati dirinya diliputi perasaan 'aneh'. Entah kenapa tiap mengingat pemuda Namikaze yang lewat di koridor tadi, ia jadi ingin tersenyum sendiri.<p>

_'Ah, kenapa aku jadi begini, sih?'_ ia merutuki diri dalam hati sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya yang mulai bersemu.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas dari _game _yang sedang ia mainkan di _PSP_ hitamnya saat Hinata −yang berjalan disampingnya− bertingkah 'aneh'. Ia sudah ahli dalam hal membagi perhatiannya: walaupun sedang bermain _game_, ia masih memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Sepuluh menit yang lalu pengumuman dari _speaker_ di seluruh sekolah menggema untuk memanggil siswa/i ke ruang auditorium. Upacara akan segera dimulai. Mereka bertujuh kini berjalan menuju sana. Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Suigetsu, dan Juugo berjalan agak jauh di depan, meninggalkan Hinata dengan Kiba di belakang.

"Hmm, memangnya aku kenapa, Kiba-kun?" Hinata berusaha menjawab dengan santai, sambil menjaga agar wajah meronanya tidak terlalu mencolok. Ah, syukurlah ia berambut panjang.

"Kau itu memang pintar dalam banyak hal, Hinata. Tapi, berbohong sudah jelas bukan salah satu di antaranya." Kiba menjawab dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Selagi Kiba sibuk mengorek 'rahasia' Hinata, Sasuke masih berkutat memikirkan gadis berambut pink tadi. Ia sedang mendengarkan cerita konyol Suigetsu, saat entah kekuatan magis apa seakan menariknya untuk mendongak ke satu arah: saat itulah mata _onyx_-nya terpikat pada seorang gadis manis dengan mata sewarna _emerald_ yang berbinar penuh rasa ingin tahu. Rambutnya mencapai pinggang, berwarna pink lembut −Hn? Ada rambut berwarna pink?− tertiup angin semilir. Hidungnya kecil dan mancung, dengan bibir yang terlihat begitu lembut berwarna kemerahan alami. Gadis itu digandeng seorang pemuda yang posturnya jauh lebih besar darinya: membuatnya terlihat semakin mungil. Dan baru sekarang Sasuke mengingatnya: pemuda berambut merah yang menggandeng tangan gadis itu adalah pemuda yang sama yang ia lihat bersama Neji dan Hinata dari sebuah situs internet kemarin sore: Gaara Sabaku. Dan kemungkinan besar gadis manis itu pun adalah sosok mungil yang ia sembunyikan dengan _sweater_ hitam saat di bandara, adik kembarnya: Sakura Haruno.

_'Nama yang cocok' _Sasuke menimbang-nimbang dalam benaknya.

Gadis itu benar-benar seperti boneka _Barbie_: cantik, imut, mungil, membuatmu ingin memilikinya. Ataupun sifat ingin tahu yang terpancar dari kedua matanya yang ekspresif: seakan seperti seekor anak kucing yang diajak bermain dengan tali. Mungkin baru kali ini ia menilai seorang gadis dengan kata 'imut'.

Ugh. Kalau Kiba dan Suigetsu sampai tahu ia berpikir hal semacam ini, mereka pasti akan menggodanya tanpa ampun. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Lebih baik aku fokus untuk pidatoku nanti.'_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>'Ayo, tenangkan dirimu, Sakura. Jangan membuat kesan pertama yang buruk dengan bersikap kekanakan di depan Sarutobi-sama.' <em>Sakura berusaha membesarkan hatinya, walau sebenarnya ia ingin protes berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Tapi, apa sih maksud _Tou-san_nya melakukan hal ini? Bikin kesal saja.

Saat di Suna, empat hari lalu, ayahnya memberi pilihan agar ia pindah sekolah ke Konoha bersama Gaara. Sakura segera menolaknya tanpa ragu: ia paling susah meninggalkan hal yang sudah melekat pada dirinya. Pindah ke Konoha berarti ia harus meninggalkan sekolahnya, teman-temannya, guru-guru favoritnya, tempat-tempat familier di Suna, dan rumah tempat ia tumbuh besar beserta pelayan-pelayannya −yang sudah sangat ia kenal−: lalu ia harus menyesuaikan diri dan memulai dari awal, hidup baru di Konoha. Baginya, kenapa harus pindah ke tempat asing dan susah-susah beradaptasi jika ia masih bisa tinggal di tempat yang ia kenal sejak lahir, 'kan? Bukan masalah tidak ingin 'membuka cakrawala' dalam hidup atau apalah. Hanya saja, keputusan ini begitu mendadak.

Namun, ayahnya itu sudah mengantisipasi pilihan Sakura. Karena itu ia membuat pilihan kedua, yang membuatnya begitu _shock_: Sakura boleh tetap tinggal di Suna, tetapi Gaara harus pindah ke Konoha seorang diri. Dengan kata lain, mereka harus terpisah.

Ayahnya sangat tahu bagaimana Sakura tidak mau berpisah dengan Gaara, makanya ia membuat pilihan itu: yang mau tidak mau memaksa Sakura menuruti keinginannya agar ia pindah ke Konoha. Asalkan tetap bisa bersama Gaara, Sakura akan melepaskan dan mengorbankan apapun. Memang dia masih kekanakan, manja, dan terlalu bergantung, tetapi Gaara adalah satu hal yang tidak boleh hilang dalam hidupnya. Ia belum cukup kuat dan mandiri untuk terpisah dari Gaara.

Kembali ke pokok masalah, baru saja Sarutobi-sama mengatakan bahwa ia dan Gaara akan berpisah kelas. Oke, mungkin orang akan berpikir, 'Apa? 'Kan cuma beda kelas, apa masalahnya? Yang penting satu sekolah?'. Tapi bagi Sakura Tou-sannya benar-benar konyol. Kenapa memindahkan mereka jauh-jauh ke Konoha, lalu menyekolahkan mereka di tempat yang sama tetapi sengaja memisahkan kelas mereka? Ia bahkan telah meminta secara khusus kepada Sarutobi-sama agar mereka dipisahkan: dan keputusan Kepala sekolah adalah mutlak.

Ayahnya tidak memberitahukan hal ini terlebih dulu. Pasti ia sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Ayahnya sangat hapal sifat Sakura. Karena seandainya saja ia memberitahu Sakura tentang hal ini sejak jauh hari, Sakura pasti akan merajuk untuk bisa sekelas dengan Gaara. Dengan memberitahunya sekarang −beberapa jam sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai− Sakura tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali menerima keputusan ayahnya.

Tetapi, demi Kami-sama tercinta: ia selalu sekelas dengan Gaara sejak TK! Bagaimana caranya ia bisa beradaptasi tanpa Gaara pada hari pertama di sekolah baru seperti Royal Academy? Kurang dari dua jam sebelum kelas pertamanya dimulai? Yang benar saja.

Dan Sakura curiga bahwa Gaara sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak awal pula. Karena, ia hanya duduk diam di sebelahnya; tidak berusaha menolak atau berkompromi dengan Sarutobi-sama. Gaara seharusnya tahu rasa gelisahnya yang membuncah saat ini, rasa khawatirnya menjadi berlipat-lipat karena membayangkan ia akan sendirian menghadapi orang-orang baru seorang diri tanpa Gaara di sisinya.

Kini Sakura benar-benar merasa dikhianati Gaara, untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya ia begitu kecewa pada Gaara. _Well_, ia mengakui, mungkin ia memang akan merajuk meminta sekelas dengan Gaara jika Tou-san memberitahunya lebih dulu. Tetapi kenapa mereka tega membiarkannya tanpa persiapan begini?

Ia bisa saja menelepon Tou-sannya sekarang, memintanya untuk memberi ijin agar ia bisa sekelas dengan Gaara. Atau dengan cengeng kabur dari sekolah dan kembali ke apartemen, melakukan aksi mogok sekolah jika ia tidak boleh sekelas dengan Gaara. Atau bahkan pulang sendiri ke Suna, kembali ke sekolah lamanya: setidaknya di sana ada Matsuri. Kalau di sini tidak bisa sekelas dengan Gaara, percuma saja 'kan? Paling mereka bisa bertemu kalau jam istirahat saja.

Tetapi di sisi lain, itu semua adalah tindakan pengecut.

Ukh. Ia memang sudah dari 'sana'nya seperti ini: penakut dan kikuk kalau berurusan dengan yang namanya sosialisasi. Apalagi di lingkungan yang sangat baru. Apa jangan-jangan Tou-san sedang mengetesnya? Huh, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Tou-san sudah cukup longgar padanya. Ia hanya memisahkan kelas mereka, padahal bisa saja ia justru menyekolahkan mereka di tempat berbeda.

_'Sepertinya aku memang terlalu manja, ya'_ Sakura mengakui dalam hati. _'Baiklah! Ayo, Sakura! Buktikan kau bisa melakukan ini!'_

Ah, tapi, marah pada Gaara ya belum akan berubah. Ia masih kesal sekali pada saudara kembarnya itu. _'Dasar Gaara-baka! Lihat saja pembalasanku.'_ Sakura mengutuk dalam hati.

Dengan keputusan bulat, ia tersenyum cerah lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sarutobi-sama dan keluar ruangan itu meninggalkan Gaara. Seorang staff sekolah yang diperintahkan Sarutobi-sama untuk mengantarnya ke ruang _auditorium_ sudah menunggu di luar. Sakura memberikan senyum kecil padanya lalu berjalan mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian Gaara menyusulnya, mengikuti dalam diam dibelakang Sakura, menjaga jaraknya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega melihat Sakura di ruangan tadi. Adiknya itu benar-benar hampir menangis: bulir-bulir airmata sudah memenuhi kedua mata_ emerald_-nya, alis bertaut kuat, dan bibir yang bergemetar menunjukkan tandanya. Tetapi ia sekuat tenaga menahannya. Sebenarnya ia menduga Sakura akan merengek padanya atau ayah mereka agar ia bisa sekelas dengannya. Gadis itu tertunduk begitu lama di kursinya, rambut pink panjangnya menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tetapi kemudian adik manisnya itu justru dengan tegar menerima keputusan ayah mereka −walau dengan susah payah− tanpa perlawanan: ia bahkan tersenyum ceria pada Sarutobi-sama, lalu dengan sopan keluar dari ruangan itu.

_'Mungkin rencana Tou-san akan berhasil'_ pikir Gaara sambil mengawasi Sakura dari belakangnya. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah, apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura padanya. Ia paling tidak suka melihat Sakura tersakiti, apalagi jika dia penyebabnya. Dan Sakura paling 'berbahaya' saat ia sedang marah pada sesuatu. Ia bisa bersikap begitu dingin, bahkan melebihi dirinya.

Yah, tidak apalah. Toh ini untuk kebaikan Sakura sendiri pada akhirnya.

Keadaan di koridor sekolah sudah lengang. Hampir semuanya sudah berada di dalam ruang auditorium. Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan itu, Sakura merasa sedikit ragu. Memang ia marah pada Gaara. Tapi 'kan malu kalau ia masuk ke ruangan itu seorang diri: pasti perhatian semua siswa/i yang sudah berada di dalam akan tertuju padanya saat ia masuk. Dan ia tidak tahu harus duduk di mana. Masa iya, harus celingukan mencari tempat kosong di ruangan yang begitu besar? Tapi ia gengsi untuk menghampiri Gaara lebih dulu.

_'Ukh, bagaimana ini?'_ sebelum Sakura panik lebih jauh, Gaara yang kini sudah berada di belakang Sakura, sangat hapal ekspresi wajah adiknya itu: sedikit tertunduk merengut, sambil memilin ujung bajunya.

Gaara berusaha menyembunyikan seringai puasnya. Pasti Sakura gengsi untuk mengajaknya masuk bersama ke ruangan itu. Sarutobi-sama sudah menginformasikan padanya −saat Sakura meninggalkannya tadi− di mana letak kursi mereka untuk acara upacara ini, yaitu di baris paling depan sebelah kiri dekat panggung: barisan paling depan di sebelah kanan khusus bagi guru-guru. Selain itu ia juga memberikan peta sekolah ini, jadwal pelajaran mereka, dan buku panduan siswa/i Royal Academy. Seorang staff sudah menunjukkan lokasi loker sepatu mereka, dan sebuah lemari loker lain yang biasanya dipakai seluruh siswa/i untuk menyimpan tas, buku-buku berat, dsb sebelum bertemu Sarutobi-sama tadi.

Menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya, tanpa basa-basi Gaara meraih tangan kiri Sakura. Menghiraukan ekspresi terkejut adiknya, ia segera mendorong satu dari dua pintu besar itu, menggandeng Sakura di belakangnya. Dan benar saja, hampir seluruh pasang mata di ruangan ini mengarah pada mereka. Karena, mereka sedang menunggu Kepala sekolah Sarutobi yang belum datang. Suara riuh rendah siswa/i yang sedang mengobrol seketika lenyap, mereka memperhatikan dengan seksama dua sosok yang sedang menuruni tangga itu menuju barisan kursi terbawah.

Sakura segera menghapus ekspresi kaget dari wajahnya dan berusaha menenangkan diri sambil berjalan di belakang Gaara. Ia berkonsentrasi pada langkahnya menuruni anak tangga agar tidak tersandung dan terjatuh. Jantungnya terasa berdebar begitu kencang karena begitu banyak orang −seluruh pelajar Royal Academy!− memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ruangan ini begitu besar hingga butuh waktu cukup lama −menurut Sakura− bagi mereka untuk sampai ke undakan anak tangga terbawah dan berjalan melewati beberapa siswa/i lain yang sudah menempati kursi mereka di barisan yang sama dengannya dan Gaara.

Akhirnya mereka sampai pada dua kursi kosong di barisan terdepan itu. Sarutobi-sama sudah memastikan bahwa hanya mereka yang tersisa untuk menempati barisan terdepan. Dengan perasaan lega Sakura duduk di kursinya di sebelah kanan Gaara. Ia merasa seakan jantungnya yang semula serasa ada di tenggorokan kini telah kembali ke rongga dadanya. Gaara melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura. Kalau saja Sakura tidak sedang dalam fase marah −ngambek− pada Gaara, gadis itu pasti menarik kembali tangan kembarannya dan menggenggamnya erat: hanya Gaara yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Tetapi gengsinya mengalahkan rasa gugupnya.

Saking sibuknya dengan perasaannya sendiri, Sakura begitu kaget saat seseorang di sebelah kanannya menyapanya. Melihat ekspresi kaget Sakura, gadis itu meminta maaf karena telah membuatnya kaget begitu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Sakura tertawa kecil sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ternyata yang mengajaknya berbicara adalah seorang gadis berambut biru dongker dengan iris mata berwarna ungu paling pucat.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu kaget. Kenalkan, aku Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata memberikan senyum ramah dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Ia cukup terkejut saat melihat Sakura lewat di depannya kemudian menempati kursi kosong di sampingnya: biar bagaimanapun terkenalnya keluarga Hyuuga di Konoha, bertemu seorang seperti Sakura dan Gaara −yang baru ia lihat dari video di situs internet kemarin!− merupakan suatu pengalaman istimewa tersendiri. Ia sangat penasaran sejak kemarin tentang identitas orang yang disembunyikan Gaara Sabaku dengan _sweater_ hitamnya saat di bandara. Karena itu ia begitu senang sekarang: jadi gadis manis berambut pink indah ini yang berada di dekapan pemuda tampan berambut merah itu?

Neji duduk di sebelah kanannya dan Sasuke ada di sebelah kanan Neji pula. Mereka sedang mengobrol, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan dengan Sakura. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke sedikit mencuri pandang ke arahnya dan Sakura sambil mengobrol dengan Neji.

"Um, aku Sakura Haruno. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hinata-san," Sakura menjabat tangan Hinata dan membalas senyumnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia berbalik ke belakangnya dan melihat Gaara sebentar, lalu bicara pada Hinata lagi. "Kenalkan, ini Gaara Sabaku, kakakku."

Gaara menjabat tangan Hinata dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebelum kembali duduk tenang bersedekap: ia akan memperhatikan bagaimana Sakura melewati hal ini. Di sebelah kiri Gaara duduk seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkacamata: ia sedang membaca sebuah buku dengan serius. Untunglah bagi Gaara, ia malas bercakap-cakap yang tidak perlu.

Sementara itu sebuah kepala kuning jabrik terlihat tertunduk, kedua matanya yang tertutup tersembunyi berkat poni di dahinya. Ya, Naruto Namikaze sedang tertidur. Karena ia duduk di paling pojok −barisan terdepan pula− tidak ada yang begitu memperhatikannya.

Kepala sekolah Sarutobi akhirnya tiba di ruang auditorium. Ia mengambil tempat di barisan terdepan sebelah kanan, ditemani staff pengajar Royal Academy. Acara upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru pun dimulai. Setelah berbagai sambutan dari pembawa acara, ia pun maju ke atas panggung: memberikan salam selamat datang bagi murid baru di Royal Academy dan berbagai pesan lainnya untuk seluruh murid secara umum. Hingga tiba giliran Sasuke −sebagai Presiden Dewan Siswa dan wakil dari keluarga Uchiha− untuk memberikan pidato sambutannya.

Sakura, saat mendengar nama Sasuke Uchiha dipanggil ke depan, segera menangkap sekelebat rambut hitam yang bangkit dari kursi yang tak jauh darinya menuju atas panggung. Ia tersentak dalam hati: ah, itu pemuda yang tadi! Kini ia sudah berdiri gagah di atas panggung, di depan sebuah podium sederhana.

Suaranya begitu merdu saat ia berbicara. Kami-sama, ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang begitu tampan. Seketika Sakura merasakan hatinya berdebar saat pandangan mata _onyx _itu jatuh padanya. Seperti saat di kebun tadi, Sakura seolah terjerat oleh mata indah pemuda itu dan ia tak dapat mengalihkan mata _emerald_-nya.

**.**

... _A__pa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu benar-benar ada?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>originally posted on<em>: July 22nd 2011, 6:30 PM


	5. cherry blossom

**My Forever Girl**

_chapter 5: cherry blossom  
><em>

**.**

**.**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

><p>Berjalan tergesa menuju lemari lokernya dengan kening berkerut, Sakura mengumpat dalam hati. <em>'Gaara-baka benar-benar menyebalkan!'<em>

Ia benar-benar tidak bisa percaya. Gaara meninggalkannya begitu saja di ruang auditorium sekolah begitu upacara tahun ajaran baru selesai tadi. Kakak kembarnya itu dengan polosnya berjalan melewati kursi yang sedang ia duduki lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan itu, membaur bersama murid-murid lain. Sakura hanya duduk terpaku, tangannya mencengkram erat buku panduan Royal Academy –juga berisi peta sekolah– yang Gaara berikan padanya saat di awal upacara. Lalu– seketika rasa terkejut dan tidak percaya itu kemudian berubah menjadi rasa jengkel dan marah.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sakura segera beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki dan berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkah kaki berat. Susah sekali rasanya untuk tidak merasa seperti anak ayam yang baru saja ditinggal induknya. Kenapa Gaara bisa semudah itu melepaskannya? Ia sempat berharap setidaknya Gaara akan menggandeng tangannya lagi dan mengantarnya ke tempat lemari loker atau mungkin ke kelas pertamanya. Tapi, yang ia terima adalah pernyataan secara tidak langsung bahwa sekarang semuanya harus ia lakukan secara mandiri.

Untung saja ia masih ingat jalan menuju lemari lokernya. Kini Sakura berdiri di depan lemari lokernya untuk mengambil tas sekolah yang ia bawa. Mata _emerald_-nya melirik ke kanan dan kiri, sembunyi-sembunyi mengamati sekelilingnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Gaara. Apa mungkin ia sudah sampai di kelasnya?

Tanpa bisa ditahan Sakura menghentakkan kaki kanannya di lantai. Dengan wajah tertekuk dan kedua tangan bersedekap di depan dada, ia memelototi lemari loker Gaara yang ada di sebelah miliknya. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli kalau sikapnya itu terlihat seperti anak TK yang sedang mengambek. Toh ia hanya seorang diri, berdiri di depan barisan lemari loker ini. Kebanyakan siswa/i lain sudah bergegas ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan ini? Huh, _Nii-chan_?" Sakura bergumam sambil terus menatap tajam lemari loker tak bersalah itu; seakan benda mati itu mewakili Gaara. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku pasti bisa melewati hari ini tanpamu."

Tanpa Sakura tahu, seseorang tengah mengamatinya dengan wajah penasaran. Seakan warna rambut pinknya tidak cukup aneh dan menarik perhatian, gadis mungil ini pun bicara seorang diri di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Ah tidak, bukan bicara seorang diri, tetapi bicara pada sebuah… lemari loker?

Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri gadis itu dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya, dengan rasa penasaran ikut menatap lemari loker itu. Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah.

Tanpa pikir-pikir lagi ia membungkukkan badan dan menaruh wajahnya tepat di samping wajah gadis yang lebih pendek darinya, dagunya hampir menyentuh bahu gadis berambut pink itu. "Hei, kau sedang apa?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara berat seseorang tepat di telinganya, secara spontan ia memutar tubuhnya dengan begitu cepat– dan di saat yang sama kepalanya membentur lemari loker besi yang kini ada dibelakangnya. Benturan yang cukup keras itu meninggalkan gema di koridor yang sepi.

Rasa sakit menyebar di belakang kepala pinknya. Sakura mengerang tertahan lalu melepaskan tas yang ia pegang ke lantai. "_Itai._" Ia meringis sambil mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Ah, _gomen_!" Suara yang sama yang mengagetkannya tadi. Sakura mendongak dan menemukan pemilik suara itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Mata birunya menyiratkan penyesalan, ia meminta maaf lagi. "Hei, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu– apa kepalamu baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya, mata biru itu mengamati tangan Sakura yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

Sakura menurunkan tangannya, lalu menjawab pemuda itu. "Um, ya sepertinya tidak apa-apa." Ah, kenapa ia terdengar tidak yakin, ya? Tapi tidak mungkin 'kan kalau ia terkena gegar otak hanya karena hal sepele ini? _'Ukh! Ini semua salah Gaara-kun! Kalau ia tidak meninggalkanku, pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi.' _Sakura menggerutu dalam hati.

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu," pemuda itu terlihat begitu lega mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Oh, kenalkan. Aku Uzumaki Naruto!" Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Hm, ini yang kedua kalinya, pikir Sakura. Tadi pagi pun begitu: ia berkenalan dengan Hinata setelah sebelumnya dikagetkan dari lamunannya. Dan sekarang terjadi lagi dengan pemuda Uzumaki ini. Semoga saja hal ini tidak menjadi kebiasaan. Tentu tidak baik bagi jantungnya untuk menerima kejutan-kejutan seperti ini. Yang berarti– ia harus lebih peka terhadap sekelilingnya dan tidak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Uh, oke.

"Sakura Haruno." Ia membalas senyum Naruto dan menjabat tangannya. Sakura lalu mengambil tasnya yang ia jatuhkan di lantai tadi, menepuk-nepuk tas itu di beberapa tempat untuk menepis debu yang mungkin menempel.

Naruto mengamati Sakura dengan senyum kecil. Gadis ini benar-benar cantik dan manis, pikirnya.

"Sakura-chan! Kau adalah teman pertamaku di sini!" Naruto mengumumkan dengan suara lantang; sebuah cengiran khas di wajah dan kedua tangan bertumpu pada pinggang.

Sakura hanya menatap Naruto dengan wajah melongo. _'Huh?'_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Beruntung sekali kita bisa sekelas dengan Sasuke dan Hinata lagi. Iya 'kan, Shino?" Kiba menengok ke arah Shino yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara Sasuke duduk sebangku dengan Hinata di depan mereka.<p>

Hinata memalingkan matanya dari novel yang sedang ia baca, menengok ke belakang pada Kiba dan memberikan senyum kecil. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Ya, beruntung bagimu, Kiba," Shino menjawab dengan wajah datar. "Kau bisa menyontek tugas-tugas Hinata seperti tahun-tahun lalu. Itu 'kan maksudmu?"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, sedangkan Hinata tertawa geli melihat Kiba dengan wajah nyaris memerah karena malu; mulutnya menganga lebar ke arah Shino.

"A-apa? Hei– kau pikir aku ini bodoh? Aku juga mengerjakan tugasku sendiri," Kiba menggerutu dan membuang mukanya. "Dasar kau bocah serangga menyebalkan."

"Tapi itu benar 'kan? Kau lebih sering "menyalin" tugas Hinata daripada berusaha sendiri dengan otakmu," Sasuke ikut berkomentar. Kesempatan untuk mengusili Kiba tidak akan ia lewatkan. "Kalau saja kau rajin belajar seperti kau rajin memainkan _game-game_ itu, kau pasti bisa masuk peringkat seratus besar sekolah, Kiba." Ia mengakhiri dengan menggelengkan kepala seakan begitu kecewa.

Dengan wajah tidak percaya, Kiba mencondongkan badannya ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke– kenapa kau malah mendukung Shino?" Ia melirik Shino yang masih duduk diam lalu dengan perasaan tidak puas kembali duduk di kursinya. "Tsk. Kalian berdua sama saja."

Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangan mata ke sekeliling ruang kelas barunya ini. Disekitarnya siswa/i lain sudah duduk berpasang-pasangan dengan teman sebangku mereka, saling mengobrol sambil menunggu dimulainya jam pelajaran pertama.

'_Tidak ada yang menarik.'_ Sasuke memutuskan saat melihat siapa saja yang menjadi teman sekelasnya kali ini. Ada Shikamaru, Choji, dan Sai. Juga beberapa orang yang pernah sekelas dengannya saat di tingkat satu atau dua. Ah, tunggu dulu– Ino Yamanaka. Gadis itu duduk di belakang kelas, sebelah tangan menopang dagu di atas meja dan tangan yang lain memainkan ponsel lipatnya. Gadis yang saat ini 'menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke-_kaicho_', rumor itulah yang sedang berkembang hangat di Royal Academy.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan hal-hal seperti ini: bagaimana rumor dan gosip bisa menyebar begitu cepat di Royal Academy. Walau begitu ia tidak pernah memusingkan gosip-gosip yang beredar mengenai dirinya. Bahkan seringkali ia yang paling terakhir tahu mengenai gosip tentang dirinya sendiri. Biasanya Kiba atau Suigetsu yang selalu memberitahu perkembangan gosip-gosip terbaru di Royal Academy– atau terkadang Hinata dan Neji.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelas. Kakashi-_sensei_. Pasti guru itu telat lagi. Pikirnya dengan mata memicing ke arah jam dinding di atas papan tulis.

Ia melirik Hinata yang masih membaca novel dengan serius. Benar juga, sebaiknya ia menghabiskan waktu untuk hal yang berguna seperti membaca. Ia mengeluarkan buku tentang bisnis yang baru ia beli dari laci mejanya. Selama ia menjadi asisten Itachi saat libur sekolah ia tidak pernah punya waktu untuk membaca. Kali ini ia bertekad untuk membacanya sampai tuntas secepat mungkin.

Baru saja sampai di bagian mengenai perbedaan antara _merger_ dan konsolidasi, perhatian Sasuke teralih oleh suara pintu kelas yang terbuka. Ia mendongak dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang memasuki ruang kelas. Ia berhenti di depan pintu kelas, mata birunya menyapu ruangan lalu terhenti pada sebuah meja yang masih kosong. Ia menyeringai kecil saat melihat meja kosong itu, kemudian menengok ke balik bahu kanannya. Ia terlihat bicara pada seseorang.

Mata _onyx_-nya hampir kembali ke buku yang sedang ia pegang, namun saat pemuda itu berjalan masuk, sekelebat warna _pink_ yang mengikuti dibelakangnya membuat Sasuke nyaris tercengang.

Dengan tajam matanya mengikuti kedua orang dengan warna rambut cerah itu berjalan menuju meja kosong yang ada di belakang kelas, tidak jauh dari meja Ino. Seisi kelas pun mengamati mereka dengan napas tertahan. Perhatian Sasuke terutama terfokus pada tangan mereka yang bergandengan.

Setelah sampai di meja kosong yang mereka tuju, Naruto membiarkan Sakura duduk terlebih dahulu. Kursi yang Sakura duduki tepat di samping jendela, lalu Naruto duduk disamping gadis itu.

Sasuke mengarahkan tatapannya ke depan kelas lagi. Ia terdiam sejenak lalu dengan wajah pasif kembali membaca bukunya.

Mungkin kelas ini tidak akan begitu membosankan dari perkiraannya semula.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Gaara duduk seorang diri di belakang kelas. Mata hijaunya menatap keluar jendela, memperhatikan lapangan lari sekolah ini di kejauhan. Pikirannya terpusat pada Sakura. Walaupun dari luar ia terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli, tetapi dalam hati ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Apa adik manjanya itu akan baik-baik saja?<p>

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol bermunculan dalam benaknya. Ia sendiri tidak pernah memusingkan hal seperti tidak punya teman, sendirian, atau hal semacamnya. Tetapi Sakura lain lagi ceritanya. Gadis itu sudah terbiasa menerima, terbiasa diurus oleh orang lain. Dulu selalu ada Gaara setiap detik disisinya. Sekarang ia dipaksa mengurus dirinya sendiri: mencari teman– bersosialisasi, dan belajar tanpa Gaara sekelas dengannya yang biasa mengawasi.

Gaara mendesah pelan. Tidak ada gunanya mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang tidak pasti. Kemungkinan itu jumlahnya tidak terbatas dan ia, ataupun _Tou-san_nya tidak bisa mengendalikan dan 'merancang' hidup Sakura agar selalu berjalan mulus. Sudah saatnya Sakura keluar dari zona nyaman dan belajar menjadi gadis mandiri.

Ia yakin Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat. Ia hanya perlu diberi kesempatan untuk membuktikan dirinya. Dan kesempatan itu adalah Konoha.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sakura mengamati ruang kelas barunya dengan hati masih berdebar kencang. <em>Kami-sama<em> benar-benar menyayanginya. Ia tidak habis pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja ia tidak bertemu Naruto di koridor lemari loker tadi. Naruto benar-benar seperti berkah. Ia seakan menggantikan keabsenan Gaara disisinya. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, ia merasa nyaman bersama Naruto.

Sakura sedang mendengarkan Naruto bercerita tentang pengalamannya di Ame saat mata _emerald_-nya bertemu pandang dengan mata _lilac_ Hinata. Gadis berambut biru dongker itu tersenyum pada Sakura– semburat kemerahan terlihat di wajahnya. _'Kenapa Hinata-san tersipu seperti itu ya?'_ dengan wajah sedikit terkejut Sakura membalas senyum Hinata. Tidak disangka mereka berdua bisa sekelas. Saat Hinata membalik badannya dan meneruskan membaca buku, barulah Sakura menyadari siapa sosok pemuda yang duduk disamping gadis manis itu.

Kini giliran Sakura yang tertangkap dengan wajah bersemu. Ternyata yang sebangku dengan Hinata tidak lain adalah Sasuke. Matanya mengamati dengan seksama bagaimana pemuda itu terlihat begitu tenang membaca sebuah buku tebal ditangannya. Ia terlihat lebih dewasa dari usianya. Sangat– keren.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi dan menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Ah, kenapa melihat pemuda Uchiha itu membuat kepercayaan dirinya melebur seketika ya? Melihat sekilas saja ia sudah tahu, paling tidak Sasuke punya kemiripan dengan Gaara dalam hal menyikapi masalah. Dewasa, logis, tidak gegabah.

Dengan ekspresi kekalahan di wajahnya, Sakura melipat kedua lengan di atas meja.

'_Berbeda sekali denganku, ya.'_

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Perhatian seisi kelas langsung tertuju pada sesosok pria berambut perak dan– apa itu masker di wajahnya?

Boleh dibilang hanya Naruto dan Sakura yang terlihat dengan alis menaik tinggi di dahi mereka, keheranan melihat wajah guru itu dengan _iris_ mata yang berbeda warna. _Iris _mata kanannya berwarna _onyx_ sedangkan yang kiri berwarna merah.

'_Heterochromia?'_ Sakura menduga dalam hati, terkesima melihat secara langsung kondisi mata unik itu pada seseorang.

Masker itu menutupi pipi, dagu dan lehernya, jadi yang terlihat dari wajah guru itu hanyalah kedua matanya, dahi, dan rambut perak yang seakan melawan gravitasi. Siswa/i lain di kelas tentu sudah kenal guru unik ini, karena itu mereka terlihat biasa sambil menjawab salamnya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja pelajaran hari ini," melihat dari kedua matanya, Sakura bisa mengatakan kalau guru itu sedang tersenyum. Lalu ia mengumumkan sekali lagi.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian tahu, aku Kakashi Hatake. Kali ini aku akan mengajar Ekonomi. Berjuanglah dengan baik untuk semester ini." Seisi kelas menjawab dengan seruan 'Hai, Kakashi-_sensei_!'

Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Satu tangannya memegang sebuah pena, dan di atas meja sudah terbuka buku kosong yang siap diisi oleh pelajaran baru. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang terlihat bosan dan kurang semangat.

Sakura mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke sekali lagi.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sakura mengangguk dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. _'Ayo semangat, Sakura!'_

Lalu dimulailah hari pertama sekolah di Royal Academy baginya. Tanpa Gaara.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Itachi duduk terdiam, matanya mengamati langit cerah dari jendela besar di ruang kantornya. Rehat sejenak dari pekerjaan hanya untuk sekedar mengamati alam atau lingkungan sekitar bisa sangat bermanfaat untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran yang lelah. Bahkan untuk orang sepertinya, hal seperti ini sangatlah membantu.<p>

Bertentangan dengan kepercayaan orang-orang selama ini, menjadi pewaris keluarga Uchiha bukanlah perkara mudah– bahkan untuk dirinya yang selalu disebut-sebut jenius. Banyak hal-hal 'gelap' yang tidak diketahui publik mengenai hidupnya yang selama ini selalu disebut-sebut begitu sempurna.

Sebagai pewaris utama keluarga Uchiha, sejak lahir ia sudah menjadi sorotan publik. Di usia yang begitu belia sudah merasakan beban berat di pundak karena begitu banyak orang mengharapkan hal luar biasa dari dirinya. Merasa sendiri dalam keramaian adalah perasaan yang sudah melekat semenjak ia kecil. Tetapi, setelah Sasuke lahir ke dunia, perasaan itu berangsur terkikis dan menghilang.

Sasuke adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Tumbuh di keluarga Uchiha, menjalani hidup yang penuh aturan dan kekangan: semua itu bisa ia lalui karena Sasuke. Saat Sasuke baru lahir, mata _onyx_ bocah itu menatapnya dengan penuh keluguan, bersinar indah. Saat itu ia berjanji untuk menjaga bocah itu– selamanya, atau hingga Sasuke tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

Ia memutar kursi, kembali menghadap meja kerjanya saat ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Tidak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok pria yang sangat ia tahu usianya cukup matang dibanding penampilan mudanya.

"Itachi." Sapanya sambil berjalan menuju kursi kosong di depan Itachi.

Jika ada orang lain yang ia kenal, yang menyayangi adiknya seperti ia menyayangi Sasuke, orang itu pastilah pria ini. Bahkan lebih mengejutkan lagi, walaupun ia sebenarnya hanya kakak tiri dari adik-adiknya.

Ia sudah bisa menebak alasan kedatangan pria yang kini sudah duduk di depannya itu.

Itachi membalas sapaannya dengan seringai kecil. "Sasori."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Naruto, aku capek sekali." Sakura mengeluh pada Naruto. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju kantin sekolah.<p>

Sakura benar-benar terkejut pada dirinya sendiri hari ini. Biasanya tidak mudah baginya untuk terbuka pada orang asing. Tetapi, beberapa jam saja bersama Naruto, ia sudah merasa seperti mengenal Naruto seumur hidup. Teman barunya itu memang tidak biasa. Ia punya kepribadian yang menarik. Ia seperti hangatnya mentari pagi. Bersama Naruto terasa seperti itu.

"Kenapa, Sakura-chan? Ini 'kan jam istirahat, seharusnya kau semangat!" Naruto berbicara dengan berapi-api. Sakura terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Selama pelajaran sekolah tadi pagi Naruto terlihat bosan setengah mati, tetapi saat jam istirahat tiba, semangatnya meluap-luap begini. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Sakura merasa heran sejak ia berjalan keluar kelas bersama Naruto, setiap pasang mata siswa/i sekolah ini yang berpapasan dengannya pasti memandang mereka dengan– aneh. Sakura beralasan hal itu pasti karena rambut pinknya.

"Hei, apa menurutmu di kantin ada _ramen_?" Ah, satu hal ini yang ia temukan pagi tadi saat berjalan dari lemari loker menuju kelas Kakashi-_sensei_. Hal pertama yang Naruto katakan padanya setelah perkenalan mereka adalah makanan favoritnya itu. Sungguh hal tidak yang tidak biasa untuk mengumumkan makanan favoritmu kepada seseorang saat baru mengenalnya selama lima menit. Tetapi di situlah letak keunikan Naruto bagi Sakura.

"Hmm. Entahlah," Sakura menggumam. "Mungkin ada– mungkin juga tidak."

Naruto hanya mendesah pasrah. "Sakura-chan, kau membuatku patah semangat." Naruto melemparkan ekspresi wajah memelas pada Sakura yang dijawab gadis manis itu dengan tawa kecil.

Kantin sekolah Royal Academy sudah dapat diduga juga tidak luput dari sentuhan keindahan arsitek pembuatnya. Kantin ini begitu luas, dekorasinya menarik, bersih, dan rapi, dan yang paling menarik perhatian adalah pencahayaan ruangan yang sangat tepat: kantin sekolah menghadap ke arah kebun utama sekolah. Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi ataupun suara kicauan burung dan gemericik air dari kolam di taman dapat terdengar khususnya bagi mereka yang duduk dekat pada jendela dan pintu kaca yang membatasi kantin dan kebun sekolah itu.

Meja dan kursi untuk tempat makan di kantin ini sama halnya seperti pada kafe-kafe. Sebuah meja berbentuk lingkaran dan ditemani beberapa kursi mengelilinginya dengan rapi terlihat menyebar merata di seluruh ruangan. Meja kedai untuk memesan makanan terletak di depan ruangan: meja panjang yang dijaga banyak staff kantin untuk melayani banyaknya siswa/i sekolah ini agar tidak menyebabkan antrian panjang. Sementara itu, khusus untuk makanan ataupun minuman kemasan seperti susu, yogurt, air mineral, roti, dan buah-buahan segar, memiliki tempatnya sendiri, yaitu di lemari penyimpan makanan dari kaca yang bisa diambil sendiri oleh siswa/i– terletak tidak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Sakura tersenyum kecil mengamati ruangan ini. Makanan sehat ada di mana-mana. Satu nilai tambah lagi bagi Royal Academy.

"Kalian ingin pesan apa?" Tanya seorang wanita muda yang menjaga kedai makanan pada Naruto dan Sakura yang berdiri berdampingan. Senyum ramah tampak pada wajahnya.

"Hei kakak, kalian menyediakan _ramen_ tidak?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah serius dan penuh harap. Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Naruto. Sementara itu, wanita muda yang menjadi sasaran pertanyaannya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepala dengan raut sesal di wajahnya.

"Maaf sekali, kami tidak menyediakan _ramen _di sini." Ia nyaris terkikik geli melihat bagaimana awan hitam seakan melayang di atas kepala pemuda berambut kuning itu; seakan ia begitu sedih dan kecewa mendengar jawabannya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambil alih keadaan dan berdiri di depan Naruto, dengan senyum manis khasnya, ia memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua setelah sebelumnya melihat daftar menu –yang disertai gambar– yang ada di atas dinding. "_Ano_, kami pesan dua paket menu B saja."

"Baiklah, dua paket menu B. Tunggu sebentar ya." Selagi staff kantin itu menyiapkan menu mereka, Sakura memutar tubuhnya ke arah Naruto.

Dengan wajah serius, Sakura berkata pada Naruto. "Aku yakin kau sudah terlalu sering makan _ramen_, Naruto. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan kalau sekali-kali merubah kebiasaanmu? Aku yakin makanan di sini tidak kalah enak dari _ramen_ favoritmu."

Naruto seakan tertegun melihat Sakura yang mencoba menghiburnya. '_Demi Kami-sama, gadis ini benar-benar berhati mulia–'_ Pikirnya. _'... atau terlalu lugu?'_

Kebanyakan orang lain pasti akan menghiraukannya, atau menganggapnya hanya bercanda –karena ia memang bercanda, tidak benar-benar serius kecewa karena tidak bisa makan _ramen_– atau malah menggodanya karena berwajah kecewa begitu karena tidak ada ramen– tapi Sakura, gadis itu sepertinya mengganggap serius kekecewaan Naruto dan berusaha menghibur.

Naruto menyeringai kecil, sebelah tangannya mengacak rambut pink Sakura. "Kau ini benar-benar manis, Sakura-chan." Ia memuji dengan tulus, lalu berlalu ke belakang Sakura untuk mengambil dua baki yang berisi makan siang mereka dari staff kantin tadi.

Kini giliran Sakura yang tertegun karena aksi Naruto tadi. Ia berdiri mematung, dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. _'Tadi itu– rasanya seperti... Gaara-kun.'_

"Ayo kita makan!" Ujar Naruto dengan riang, ia berjalan melewati Sakura dan mencari meja untuk mereka makan: sebuah meja kosong yang menghadap taman sekolah. Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berjalan cepat mengejar Naruto yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

Sementara itu Gaara yang sudah berada di kantin jauh sebelum Sakura datang bersama Naruto duduk dalam diam di sudut ruangan kantin: mengamati interaksi adik kembarnya dengan Naruto sejak mereka memasuki pintu kantin. Mata hijau pucatnya tidak pernah lepas dari Sakura walau sedetik pun. Hanya ketika Naruto pergi mengambil dua botol air mineral dan sebotol yogurt di seberang ruangan, fokus perhatian Gaara berpindah. Kini ia mengamati Naruto. Wajah tampan itu memang terlihat datar tetapi kalau seseorang melihat mata tajamnya, mereka akan tahu pemuda berambut merah itu sangat serius akan sesuatu– seakan sedang menimbang-nimbang sebuah pikiran.

Saat melihat Naruto berjalan kembali ke tempat mejanya dan Sakura, Gaara berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan pergi keluar dari kantin, meninggalkan sebotol air mineral yang masih tersegel di meja yang ia tempati sejak bel istirahat berbunyi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Jangan makan sambil membaca buku, Hinata." Suara tegas Neji membuyarkan konsentrasi Hinata dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.<p>

Ia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, belum mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Neji. Sepertinya ia terlalu konsentrasi membaca buku sampai-sampai ia begitu terlambat merespon kakak sepupunya itu. Dengan wajah bingung Hinata melirik Kiba yang duduk disebelahnya. Kiba yang sudah biasa berkomunikasi dengan Hinata lewat ekspresi wajah hanya membalas Hinata dengan melirik ke arah novel yang sedang ia pegang di tangan kirinya. Hinata pun langsung mengerti dan secepat kilat menutup novel bersampul hitam itu lalu menaruhnya di meja– mendorong buku itu jauh dari jangkauan tangannya.

"_G-gomen _Nii-san_._" Hinata menundukkan kepala pada Neji, wajahnya bersemu merah karena malu. Ia merasa tidak ubahnya seperti anak kecil yang diceramahi karena berkelakuan buruk.

"Habiskan dulu makan siangmu sebelum membaca buku itu." Neji menasehati, matanya tertuju pada makanan di depan Hinata yang baru ia makan barang satu atau dua sendok.

"_Hai, _Nii-san." Gumam Hinata pelan, lalu segera menyendok _salad_ yang ada di mangkuknya dan mulai mengunyah sambil mengamati siswa/i lain yang ada di kebun sekolah dan ruangan kantin.

Kali ini mereka hanya makan siang bertiga: Hinata, Neji dan Kiba. Sasuke sudah mulai disibukkan dengan tugasnya sebagai Presiden Dewan Siswa; saat ini ia sedang memimpin rapat bersama anggota dewan siswa lain hingga jam istirahat selesai. Shino masih di lab. Biologi. Juugo tidak bergabung bersama mereka kali ini. Sedangkan Suigetsu– tidak ada yang tahu di mana bocah itu sedang berada sekarang.

Saat akan menunduk untuk menyendok s_alad_nya lagi, Hinata menangkap sosok Sakura yang duduk membelakanginya. Gadis itu sedang duduk seorang diri. Secara refleks Hinata menangkup sebelah tangan ke sudut mulutnya dan memanggil Sakura yang duduk tidak jauh dari mejanya itu.

"Sakura-san!" Merasa penasaran, Kiba dan Neji mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata dan ikut melihat ke arah Sakura di belakang mereka.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, secara otomatis Sakura menengok ke arah Hinata. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya, mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk duduk bergabung bersamanya.

Sakura terlihat ragu sesaat. Tetapi ia lalu mengangguk ke arah Hinata, mengisyaratkan ia setuju. Hinata tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, tidak menyadari sosok berambut pirang yang duduk bersama Sakura sedang mengambil minuman di seberang ruangan kantin. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak duduk seorang diri seperti yang awalnya ia pikirkan saat gadis itu datang membawa dua baki makanan dengan susah payah ke mejanya.

"Hei, Hinata-san." Sakura menyapa Hinata sambil duduk di kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Selagi Kiba dan Neji memperkenalkan diri pada Sakura, Hinata merasakan kepanikan mulai bergejolak dalam dirinya. _'Kami-sama!'_ Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang.

Entah kenapa Hinata punya perasaan kalau satu baki makanan lain yang dibawa Sakura bukanlah milik kakak kembarnya. Hinata bisa menebak kalau Sakura makan siang bersama Gaara, pemuda itu pasti tidak akan meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri– walau sebentar apapun. Dan kini kemungkinannya hanya satu.

Seharian tadi ia tahu betul Sakura tidak pernah terlepas jauh dari teman sebangkunya: Naruto Uzumaki.

Seakan menjawab pikirannya, Hinata mendengar Sakura memanggil nama itu, sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Naruto!"

Hinata berani bertaruh, kalau saja saat itu ia sedang mengunyah makanan atau meneguk minuman, hal yang memalukan seperti tersedak atau menyemburkan minuman dari mulutnya pasti akan terjadi. Tetapi untungnya ia sudah menelan _salad_nya dan belum sempat menyentuh minumannya. Jadi yang tersisa sekarang hanya debar jantung yang semakin kencang karena ia tahu pemuda Uzumaki itu berjalan semakin mendekat ke mejanya dan semburat kemerahan di pipi yang semakin nyata muncul di kulit putihnya.

"Hei, Hinata– kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Apa kau demam?" Kiba berbisik pada Hinata dengan wajah khawatir bercampur heran. Ia melihat tangan Hinata yang mencengkeram garpu _salad_ tampak pucat dan bergemetaran.

Dengan susah payah Hinata menyunggingkan senyum kecil kepada Kiba dan menjawab dalam bisikan pula. "_Daijobu_, Kiba-kun."

Saat itu Naruto tiba di meja mereka sambil membawa dua botol air mineral dan sebotol yogurt. Ia lalu duduk di kursi kosong di samping Sakura dan menaruh sebotol air mineral dan yogurt jeruk milik Sakura di dekat baki makanannya. Lalu dengan antusias memperkenalkan diri pada orang-orang yang baru ia temui itu. "Hei, teman-teman. Kenalkan, aku Naruto."

Ia memperhatikan satu per satu saat mereka membalas salam perkenalannya. Neji hanya menyebutkan nama dengan menundukkan kepala sekali, sangat sopan, khas orang Jepang. Kiba memperkenalkan diri dengan cengiran lebar. Sementara Hinata–

Naruto memperhatikan gadis yang ia lihat tadi pagi di kebun sekolah itu terlihat tersipu malu dan memperkenalkan namanya, dengan suara yang begitu pelan hingga ia nyaris tidak mendengarnya.

Tidak ia pungkiri, Hinata Hyuuga memang cukup cantik.

Naruto memberi senyum kecil pada Hinata, lalu ia menengok pada Sakura. "Aku baru tahu kau sudah mengenal banyak orang di sini, Sakura-chan?"

Neji mengamati interaksi Sakura dan Naruto dengan perhatian khusus. _Well, _siapa yang mengira ia akan duduk bersama dua anak pemimpin negara ini saat makan siang di sekolah? Ia menyadari banyak siswa/i lain yang duduk di kantin tidak jauh dari mejanya mulai melirik sembunyi-sembunyi saat melihat Sakura dan Naruto pindah ke meja mereka. Juga tidak luput dari perhatiannya, ketika Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan tambahan 'chan' dibelakang namanya; Neji melihat raut terkejut –dan kecewa?– di wajah Hinata sebelum akhirnya adik sepupunya itu mengerutkan dahi seperti sedang berpikir keras. Tidak mengherankan. Ia sendiri sedikit penasaran bagaimana Naruto bisa begitu akrab hingga memanggil putri tunggal dari pemimpin Suna itu dengan sufiks 'chan' di belakang namanya.

Sementara itu, hanya Kiba terlihat tidak banyak peduli dan terus mengunyah makan siangnya sambil sesekali mengecek _game_ di PSPnya. Neji menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Kiba. Bocah itu pasti bermain _game _sepanjang hari kemarin dan tidak mengetahui berita tentang kedatangan Sakura dan Naruto di Konoha.

Neji menyeruput teh hijau yang ada di mejanya, lalu melihat Hinata yang masih melamun, ia menaruh cangkir teh yang sedang ia pegang kemudian menjentikkan jari di depan wajah adik sepupunya itu. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, mata _lilac _nya melirik ke arah makanan di depan Hinata; sebuah perintah sunyi kepada gadis itu untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Hinata mengangguk pada Neji lalu kembali menyendok _salad_nya. Entah kenapa selera makannya tiba-tiba jadi berkurang.

Sakura menyadari semua orang kini memperhatikannya, menunggu jawabannya atas pertanyaan Naruto. Dengan pipi bersemu, ia membuka mulut. "Aku berkenalan dengan Hinata-san tadi pagi saat upacara tahun ajaran baru. Kami duduk berdampingan." Sakura dan Hinata tersenyum satu sama lain mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. "Lalu, Neji-san dan Kiba-san, aku baru saja berkenalan dengan mereka."

"Hei, tidak usah terlalu formal," Kiba menanggapi jawaban Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat ramah dan penuh humor. "Kau tahu, panggil saja aku Kiba. Aneh rasanya mendengar 'Kiba-san'."

"Um, kau juga bisa memanggilku Hinata– ah, tapi aku tidak memaksa." Hinata mengusulkan, ia menatap Sakura dengan percaya diri namun berubah menjadi malu-malu saat pandangannya bertemu Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai kecil pada Hinata, membuat hati gadis itu makin berdebar.

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi kau juga harus memanggilku 'Sakura', ya?" Gadis berambut pink itu terlihat antusias menunggu jawaban Hinata. Saat menerima anggukan kepala tanda setuju dari Hinata, Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil menatap teman-teman baru di depannya.

'_Teman baru!'_ Sakura berjingkrak ria dalam hati.

"Yah, mungkin Neji satu pengecualian," Kiba memulai percakapan lagi. Sakura dan Naruto yang sedang mengunyah _sandwich_ mereka mendongak ke arah Kiba. "Dia di tingkat senior sekarang, kakak kelas kita." Kiba mengakhiri dengan mengangkat bahu. Ia sendiri tidak pernah serius menanggapi Neji seperti kakak kelas, karena mereka teman akrab, ia selalu memanggil Neji dengan namanya saja– tanpa embel-embel '_senpai_' dibelakangnya.

Naruto hanya mengiyakan dengan anggukan kepala. Sedangkan Sakura terlihat– seakan terpesona mendengarnya. Mata _emerald_ gadis itu terlihat berbinar terang, bibirnya menggumamkan kata '_Senpai_' dengan nada terkesima.

Hinata tersenyum geli melihat Sakura. Kyaa! Baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi wajah yang biasa bisa terlihat begitu imut di wajah orang lain. Ia hampir tidak percaya bahwa gadis manis ini adalah saudara kembar Gaara Sabaku. Mereka berdua benar-benar berbeda. Gaara terlihat "mematikan" sedangkan Sakura sangat menggemaskan. Sangat berlawanan.

Neji hanya tersenyum sopan pada Sakura. "Tidak masalah kalau kalian memanggilku Neji saja." Ia berujar dengan rendah hati.

"Yoohoo! Neji!" Neji berpaling ke arah suara itu dan menemukan Rock Lee berjalan ke arah mejanya dengan penuh semangat, ia membawa baki makan siang di kedua tangannya. Dibelakang Lee ia melihat Tenten berjalan dengan lebih santai.

Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sakura ikut mendongak ke arah suara Lee saat ia memanggil nama Neji.

"Hei, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana liburan–" Mereka semua mengamati bagaimana Lee tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan seakan mematung di sana, tidak jauh dari meja mereka.

Sakura menahan napas melihat pemuda yang berdiri menjulang tidak jauh dari di belakang kursinya: alis tebal, potongan rambut seperti mangkok, dan mata bulat besar. Hanya satu kata yang terlintas di benaknya saat melihat Lee. _'Aneh.'_ pikirnya. Ia merinding melihat bagaimana mata hitam besar pemuda itu menatap mata _emerald_nya dengan begitu intens.

Dengan dramatis Lee menerjang meja makan mereka, ia menaruh baki yang sedang ia pegang, lalu bersimpuh di kaki kursi yang diduduki Sakura. Matanya berbinar seperti bintang, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. "Gadis cantik, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanyanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sakura merasa ruhnya terbang ke langit mendengar permintaan itu. Wajahnya perlahan memucat, dan tubuhnya terasa dingin karena _shock_. _'Gaara-kun,'_ Ia meratap dalam hati, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. _Kami-sama_, di mana Gaara saat ia benar-benar membutuhkannya?

Neji hanya mendesah pasrah melihat perilaku Lee. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia berteman akrab dengan orang seperti Lee dengan perbedaan karakter mereka yang bagaikan langit dan bumi. Hinata dan Kiba hanya bisa menyaksikan aksi Lee dengan wajah heran tidak percaya.

Sementara itu Naruto juga terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura. "Hei, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Serunya pada Lee sambil memegang bahu pemuda eksentrik itu. Lee tidak menggubris Naruto dan masih menatap Sakura dengan penuh harap. Melihat keadaan yang semakin aneh dan Sakura yang terlihat hampir tidak bernapas, Tenten mengambil tindakan dan menarik kerah baju Lee hingga pemuda itu berdiri lagi dan melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Ayo Lee, jangan ganggu makan siang mereka." Ia menasehati sambil menarik Lee menuju meja lain yang masih kosong. Setelah meletakkan baki makanan yang ia bawa di mejanya dan melihat Lee duduk tenang di sana, ia kembali mengambil baki makanan Lee yang tertinggal dan berdiri di dekat Sakura. "Maafkan kelakuan temanku tadi, ya? Dia tidak bermaksud buruk, aku bisa pastikan itu." Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Sakura dan mengenalkan diri. Gadis itu membalas dengan senyum yang agak kaku di wajahnya. Tenten bisa memakluminya, Sakura pasti masih merasa _shock_ dengan kejadian tadi. Ia tahu karena banyak orang juga takut pada Lee saat mereka melihatnya pertama kali.

Setelah menyapa Neji, Hinata, Kiba, dan berkenalan pada Naruto, Tenten kembali ke mejanya dan memberikan baki makanan Lee padanya. Mereka duduk tidak jauh dari meja Neji dan yang lain. Lee terus melirik ke arah Sakura sambil melahap makan siangnya. Tenten mendesah dan menggelengkan kepala melihat Lee yang mengamati Sakura dengan wajah tersipu. _'Ukh. Yang benar saja!' _Pikirnya heran. Kadang-kadang Lee benar-benar menyusahkan.

Tenten menyendok _mashed potato_ dari piringnya dan melirik ke arah Neji yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya dengan santai dan tenang seperti biasa.

Yah, setidaknya ia bisa melihat Neji lagi di sekolah.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ne, <em>Shion. Kau aneh sekali hari ini." Karin mengamati Shion dari balik lensa kacamatanya. Mereka berdua duduk di sudut ruangan kantin, menikmati makan siang di jam istirahat ini.

Shion mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Karin yang duduk disebelahnya. Ia menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya dengan sedikit tergesa lalu menjawab Karin dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Hmm. Benarkah? Aku merasa biasa saja."

Karin tersenyum jahil dan mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat lagi ke arah Shion. "Oh, _please _Shion. Tidak usah berpura-pura lugu. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Ia berbisik pada teman baiknya itu. Shion mendorong bahu Karin lalu menyeringai kecil, membalas menggoda Karin.

"Kalau begitu, kau tinggal mencari tahu apa yang aku sembunyikan, _ne_?" Ia menantang Karin. Melihat ekspresi masam di wajah gadis berambut merah itu, ia tidak bisa menahan untuk terkekeh geli.

"Tck. Baiklah, jangan bilang aku tidak memperingatkanmu, nona muda Shion," Karin membalas dengan gaya angkuh yang dibuat-buat. "Aku pasti akan menemukan rahasiamu. Ingat itu baik-baik." Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum puas.

Shion hanya mengangkat bahu. "_Hai, hai_." Ujarnya sedikit malas.

Sejujurnya ia memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Karin– sahabat baiknya sendiri. Ia mendesah dalam hati sambil melirik ke arah kepala pink yang tampak di kejauhan bersama empat orang lain. Mungkin ia akan memberitahu Karin rahasianya ini dalam waktu dekat. Main rahasia dengan Karin bukan kebiasaannya selama ini.

"Hei, sup jamur ini enak juga. Coba kau cicipi ini, Shion." Karin menawarkan dengan semangat. Tanpa pikir panjang Shion membuka mulutnya pada Karin.

Melihat Shion yang begitu percaya diri mengharapkan untuk disuapi, Karin mendengus tidak percaya. "Dasar anak manja. Jangan harap aku akan menyuapimu." Ia mendorong mangkuk sup jamurnya ke arah Shion dan melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya, menunggu gadis berambut platinum itu menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

Shion melemparkan ekspresi wajah masam pada Karin. "Huft. Baiklah, aku makan sendiri." Ia bergumam sambil menyendok sup jamur Karin. Sementara si rambut merah teman baiknya itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

Tahun ini ia menemukan semangat baru untuk pergi ke sekolah setiap hari, Shion memutuskan. Ia menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan senyum yang tiba-tiba mengembang di bibirnya tiap ia memikirkan orang itu.

Seseorang berkepala merah seperti Karin dengan warna mata sehijau air laut –yang juga sekelas dengannya dan Karin– bisa dikaitkan dengan semangat baru itu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Setelah perkenalannya dengan Lee yang begitu mengoncang jiwa, Sakura menemukan dirinya seakan kehilangan semangat yang pagi ini begitu membara. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi: menerima pernyataan cinta di hari pertama sekolah –dan di sekolah baru pula– dari <em>senpai<em>-nya. Ia sungguh-sungguh berharap Lee hanya bercanda.

Sisa jam makan siang ia lewati dengan obrolan kecil bersama Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Neji dan berkenalan dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya: si cantik Ino Yamanaka, si jenius pemalas Shikamaru Nara, si gembul baik hati Choji Akimichi, dan Sai yang pendiam dan misterius. Sakura hampir terkejut saat melihat sedikit kemiripan antara Sai dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Ia hampir berpikir pemuda Uchiha itu akhirnya datang untuk makan siang di kantin saat melihat Sai berjalan dari jauh.

Lalu jam pelajaran terakhir ia lewati dengan ekspresi wajah hampir kosong. Naruto yang berusaha menghiburnya tidak berhasil membuatnya merasa tenang.

'_Ugh. Kenapa harus ada insiden dengan Lee senpai tadi sih?'_ Sakura terus mengulang dalam benaknya. _Mood_-nya semakin buruk saat memikirkan Gaara. Ia benar-benar butuh kakak kembarnya itu. Biasanya kalau ia sedang kesal, ia selalu mencari ketenangan pada Gaara; menyandarkan kepala di bahu kakaknya itu atau memeluknya sampai tertidur. Berada di pelukan Gaara adalah obat _mood_ buruknya.

Tapi ia sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba belajar mandiri. Jadi mau tidak mau, ia tidak bisa memeluk Gaara dalam beberapa waktu ke depan. Karena, manja pada Gaara adalah tanda paling kuat kalau ia masih kekanakan. Kalau ia ingin benar-benar mandiri, ia harus bisa melepaskan ketergantungannya pada Gaara. Ukh, ia harus bekerja keras untuk hal yang satu ini.

Sakura menghela napas lega saat bel tanda selesainya hari sekolah bergema di seluruh gedung sekolah. Dengan langkah lesu, ia berjalan keluar kelas bersama Naruto. Saat berjalan di depan kelas, ia melihat dari sudut matanya bagaimana Sasuke Uchiha masih sibuk merapikan buku pelajaran ke dalam tas sekolah. Ia masih penasaran ke mana perginya pemuda itu saat makan siang tadi. Ia tidak bersama Hinata dan tidak ada di seisi ruangan kantin atau kebun sekolah. Dalam hati, Sakura merasa kecewa ia tidak bisa berkenalan dengan Sasuke hari ini.

"Sakura-chan, kau pulang sekolah sendiri, 'kan?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah penasaran. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju loker sepatu. "Ikut denganku saja. Biar aku mengantarmu pulang." Naruto menawarkan sambil mengganti sepatu yang ia pakai, begitupun Sakura.

Ah, benar juga. Sakura baru ingat, ia tidak menyinggung sedikitpun tentang Gaara pada Naruto seharian ini. Setelah memakai sepatu _boots_-nya Sakura berdiri di depan Naruto yang masih mengikat tali sepatu.

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, Naruto. Tapi aku pulang bersama– um, kakakku." Setidaknya ia berpikir begitu. Tidak mungkin 'kan Gaara setega itu meninggalkannya di sekolah seorang diri dan pulang duluan? Dengan wajah khawatir Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, mencari rambut merah Gaara di antara siswa/i lain yang bersiap pulang sekolah.

"Oh, jadi kau dijemput kakakmu?" Naruto kini berdiri di depan Sakura dari posisi duduknya, lalu menyandarkan ranselnya di bahu. Sakura menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bukan dijemput," ia menjawab dengan suara riang. "Kakakku– dia sekolah di sini juga."

Seakan menjawab Sakura, dari balik punggung Naruto ia melihat Gaara berjalan menuju ke arah mereka berdua.

Sakura tidak menyadari betapa kangennya ia saat melihat wajah _Nii-chan_ kesayangannya itu. Seharian ini –setelah upacara tahun ajaran baru selesai– ia tidak melihat Gaara sedikitpun di seluruh sudut sekolah. Bahkan tidak di kantin saat jam istirahat tiba hingga selesai.

Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin tersenyum senang melihat Gaara tidak pulang duluan dan meninggalkannya, tapi Sakura mempertahankan gengsi dan berpura-pura terlihat biasa saja.

Naruto terlihat cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban Sakura. Kalau saja memungkinkan, kedua alisnya pasti sudah terbang jauh dari garis rambutnya saking terkejutnya. Sakura menepuk pipi Naruto, membuatnya mengatupkan mulutnya yang menganga lebar.

Saat Gaara sudah mendekat di belakang Naruto, Sakura melirik kakaknya itu sebentar dan memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan Naruto padanya. Dalam hati ia merasa bangga karena bisa menunjukkan pada Gaara bahwa ia bisa melewati hari ini dengan baik. Ia bahkan berkenalan dengan banyak teman baru hari ini.

"Naruto. Kenalkan, ini kakakku." Sakura memperkenalkan saat Gaara berhenti berjalan dan berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali kepada Naruto kemudian berlalu menuju pintu keluar sekolah. Sakura mendengus pelan, lalu melemparkan "Sampai ketemu besok, Naruto." pada Naruto kemudian berlari kecil menyusul Gaara, meninggalkan teman barunya itu yang masih berdiri mematung di koridor sekolah.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Sasuke bertanya iseng-iseng pada Hinata yang terlihat tersenyum sendiri di sepanjang perjalanan mereka setelah keluar kelas. Kiba dan Shino secara misterius segera menghambur keluar kelas tepat saat bel usai sekolah berbunyi, jadi mereka hanya berjalan berdua sekarang.<p>

Awalnya Hinata terlihat malu-malu dengan wajah tersipu. Tetapi, kemudian hanya memilin ujung _blazer_ yang ia kenakan sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Um– mungkin ada," ujarnya pelan. "Lain kali saja aku ceritakan. Kau harus menghadiri rapat lagi 'kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Mereka berhenti berjalan saat sampai di koridor yang menghadap kebun utama sekolah. Karena arah pintu keluar sekolah dan ruang rapat Dewan Siswa berbeda arah, mereka berpisah di sini.

"Hn." Jawaban khas Sasuke. Ia mengacak rambut Hinata dengan seringai kecil lalu berbalik pergi menuju ruang rapat. Ia tahu ada yang berbeda dengan Hinata saat mereka bertemu lagi seusai jam istirahat berakhir di kelas. Hinata bagaikan adik yang tidak pernah ia punya, karena itu ia sangat memperhatikan hal-hal kecil tentang gadis itu. Menggantikan peran Neji sebagai kakak saat ia tidak bisa berada di sisi Hinata setiap saat dan menjadi teman yang dapat diandalkan.

"_Ganbatte_, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata berseru pada sosok Sasuke yang sudah menjauh. Ia melihat Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya, menandakan ia mendengar seruannya. Hinata tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju loker sepatu di mana ia tahu Neji pasti sudah menunggunya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hm. Coba lihat betapa bedanya akhir hari sekolah ini dengan awal tadi pagi.<p>

Tadi pagi saat mereka berangkat sekolah, Sakura masih bisa memeluk Gaara erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Gaara. Sekarang? Uh, walaupun ia nyaris ketakutan setengah mati dengan kecepatan motor yang Gaara tetapkan, juga bagaimana kakaknya itu dengan cuek menikung tajam di tiap belokan, Sakura bersikukuh untuk tidak menyentuh Gaara seujung benang bajunya pun. Gengsi adalah gengsi. Sakura sudah memutuskan, ia tidak akan menjadi yang pertama untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Perjalanan dari pulang sekolah hingga sampai ke apartemen mereka dilewatkan dengan kesunyian. Bahkan ketika mereka hanya berdua di dalam lift, secara jelas Sakura menjauhkan dirinya dari Gaara, menjaga jarak mereka. Begitu pintu kamar apartemen mereka terbuka, Sakura segera melepaskan sepatu yang ia pakai dan melarikan diri ke kamar tidurnya. Mengunci diri di kamar.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk. "Aah, capek sekali." Ia mengeluh sendiri. Mata _emerald_-nya mengamati langit-langit kamar sambil memikirkan pengalaman sekolahnya hari ini.

Hm. Tidak ada kompromi lagi. Besok mau tidak mau ia harus pergi sekolah seorang diri. Itu akan menjadi bukti lain bagi Gaara kalau ia bisa belajar mandiri.

_Hah, ternyata ada gunanya juga hadiah mobil dari Tou-san_, Sakura memutuskan.

Sakura menyeret tubuhnya dari kasur lalu melepaskan kaus kaki yang ia pakai. Setelah mengambil handuk, ia pergi ke kamar mandi. Siang ini gerah sekali.

**.**

Gaara menaruh ranselnya di atas meja belajar di kamarnya. Seharian ini ia merasa hampa sekali. Biasanya ada Sakura yang selalu menggelayut di sisinya, selalu ada ke manapun ia pergi. Tapi hari ini ia hanya melihat kepala pink adiknya itu beberapa kali, hanya mendengarkan suaranya di beberapa kesempatan. Jujur saja ia menemukan hal ini sedikit menggangu. Ia sudah terbiasa menjaga Sakura dan selalu berada di dekatnya setiap hari.

Meski begitu Gaara tidak mau memaksa Sakura. Kalau memang adiknya itu memutuskan untuk berhenti berbicara dan menghindarinya; ya, apa mau dikata. Ia hanya bisa menerima.

Gaara mendecih saat ia mendengar suara perutnya yang protes minta diberi makan. Benar juga. Pagi ini ia hanya minum segelas jus jeruk dan jam istirahat di sekolah tadi ia tidak makan apapun. Pantas saja ia begitu lapar.

Gaara melepas _blazer_ dan dasi yang masih ia kenakan lalu menyampirkannya di kursi meja belajar. Dengan wajah bosan, ia memutuskan untuk membuat makanan di dapur. Suara pancuran air terdengar samar-samar saat ia keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Pasti Sakura sedang mandi.

Gaara menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah. Ia menyalakan TV dan mengganti _channel _ke acara berita sore lalu melenggang ke area dapur untuk membuat makan siangnya yang terlambat. Setelah menggulung lengan kemeja yang ia pakai, Gaara mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang ia butuhkan dari kulkas dan menyiapkan dua wajan sekaligus. Makan siang hari ini adalah _hamburger_ dan _french fries_.

Mungkin Sakura sudah makan siang tadi, tapi ia memutuskan untuk membuat dua porsi makanan untuk mereka berdua. Selagi menunggu kentang dan _ham_ untuk matang, Gaara mendengarkan suara pembawa acara berita dari TV. Topik yang mereka bicarakan berhasil menarik perhatian Gaara hingga ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah TV.

Di layar TV tampak beberapa pebisnis terlihat menandatangani dokumen dan menjabat tangan satu sama lain. Keluarga Uchiha. Mereka diberitakan telah menandatangani beberapa kontrak pembangunan berbagai _resort_, hotel, dan apartemen di sepanjang tahun ini, mengindikasikan kesuksesan bisnis mereka yang masih akan terus berlanjut.

Gaara menaruh perhatian khusus pada sosok pria muda berambut gelap yang terlihat cukup menonjol diantara yang lain. Pembawaan diri yang tenang, gaya bicara yang menawan, dan postur tubuh yang sempurna tidak heran membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian. Sangat kharismatik. Pria muda itu adalah Itachi Uchiha.

Ia mengerutkan dahi saat mengingat sosok yang hampir mirip dengan pria muda di TV-nya ini. Sasuke Uchiha.

Hm. Sedikit penyelidikan di internet akan membantunya, pikir Gaara sebelum ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke kedua wajan yang berisi makan siangnya.

**.**

Selesai mandi Sakura segera kembali ke kamarnya dan menuangkan isi tas sekolahnya di meja belajar. Hari ini belum ada guru yang menugaskan PR jadi ia bebas sepanjang sisa hari ini. Ia mengambil buku panduan khusus mengenai kegiatan klub sekolah yang diberikan oleh Gaara tadi pagi.

Setiap siswa/i Royal Academy bisa mengikuti kegiatan klub yang tersedia di sekolah. Biasanya kegiatan klub diadakan setiap pulang sekolah ataupun saat akhir pekan. Pilihannya ada banyak sekali. Di bidang olahraga ada klub basket, sepakbola, judo, kendo, _baseball_, tenis, lari, renang, voli, _rugby_, golf, menembak, _cheerleading _dan masih banyak lagi. Sedangkan di bidang seni dan budaya, ada klub bahasa asing, musik, drama, paduan suara, _ikebana_, _otemae_, _shogi_, _go_, klub penyiaran, kaligrafi, matematika, sains, fotografi, debat, melukis, dan bahkan ada klub _video gamers_ dan _animanga_, klub pecinta _anime _dan _manga_.

Sebenarnya masih banyak klub yang lain, tetapi mengetahui betapa tebalnya buku panduan kegiatan klub itu sudah membuat Sakura lelah melihatnya. Ia menutup buku itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja belajar bersama buku-buku tulis lain.

Setidaknya ada klub melukis, pikirnya. Sakura mengamati ruangan kamarnya. Nah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang untuk menghabiskan waktu?

_'Sepi sekali ya.'_ Ugh. Merasa sedih dan _mellow_ seperti ini tidak ada gunanya. Ia mengamati pintu kaca balkon kamarnya yang terbuka dan tiba-tiba matanya membulat. "Aha!" Serunya. Dengan antusias Sakura mengambil _sweater_ berwarna ungu gelap dari lemari dan memakainya, meninggalkan retseletingnya terbuka dengan kaus putih bergambar _teddy bear_ didalamnya. Merasa tidak ada masalah dengan memakai celana _jeans_ pendek, ia hanya mengambil dompet dan menaruhnya di kantung _sweater_ lalu bergegas menuju beranda. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Gaara di lantai bawah, Sakura menyadari selagi ia memakai _sneakers_ pinknya. Tidak lupa ia membawa kunci apartemennya. Ia dan Gaara masing-masing memegang satu kunci apartemen mereka.

Dengan hati riang Sakura beranjak pergi. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar blok apartemennya.

**.**

Sementara itu Gaara yang diam-diam mengamati Sakura dari posisinya yang bersandar pada teralis tangga di lantai satu terlihat begitu kesal saat melihat adiknya itu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartemen mereka. Tidak lama setelah Sakura pergi, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan menekan salah satu nomor _fast dial_ yang sudah ia program. Selang beberapa detik suara berat seorang pria menjawab dengan "Gaara-sama." padanya.

"Awasi Sakura baik-baik," Gaara memerintahkan dengan suara tenang namun mengandung keseriusan absolut di setiap kata-katanya. "Jangan lengah sedetikpun. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura– kau akan berhadapan denganku, Baki."

Hanya jawaban "Baik, Gaara-sama." yang ia butuhkan sebelum memutus koneksi telepon itu.

Ia bisa mengetahui dari nada suara Baki –salah satu orang kepercayaan ayahnya– kalau ia tidak menyangka akan menerima telepon darinya. Tapi Gaara bisa menebak ayahnya sudah pasti menempatkan Baki dan anak buahnya di Konoha untuk menjaga dirinya dan Sakura sebagai _bodyguard_ bayangan mereka.

Gaara mengakui kemampuan Baki dan anak buahnya, tetapi sedikit peringatan tentu tidak ada salahnya. Ia tidak akan mempertaruhkan keselamatan Sakura untuk apapun. Adiknya itu bisa saja dengan polosnya berjalan-jalan di pusat keramaian untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan– tanpa tahu orang-orang dengan niat jahat bisa muncul kapan saja dan di mana saja.

Kalau mereka berdua tidak sedang 'perang dingin', Gaara tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Sakura pergi sendirian. Mengikuti Sakura secara diam-diam pun bukan pilihan yang bagus. Kali ini ia hanya bisa mempercayakan Baki untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Sakura.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sakura menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Musim semi di Konoha benar-benar indah. Udara begitu sejuk. Saat ini bunga <em>sakura<em> sudah mulai bermekaran– bahkan ia dapat menemui pohon-pohon kokoh bunga _sakura_ di sepanjang jalan-jalan besar di pusat kota.

Kota ini juga menawarkan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dengan arsitektur yang menawan. Setiap sudut jalan dan tata letak bangunan dikalkulasikan dengan begitu cermat sehingga semua tampak sangat rapi, teratur, dan menampilkan nilai estetika tinggi. Mobil-mobil mewah silih berganti melintas di jalan yang bebas kemacetan.

Sakura tersenyum sendiri mengamati orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Ah, kalau di Suna tidak mungkin ia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini: berjalan kaki di tengah pusat kota seperti orang biasa dan membaur di keramaian. Saat tinggal di Suna, _Tou-san_nya pasti akan mengamuk kalau tahu anak gadis satu-satunya berjalan sendiri tanpa pengawalan.

Saat melewati sebuah pohon _sakura _di tepi jalan, ia tersenyum sendiri melihat kesamaan warna rambutnya dengan kelopak bunga itu. Ia mengikuti tikungan jalan dan berhenti saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mata _emerald_-nya berbinar bahagia. Tempat ini sangat unik. Sakura berjalan perlahan, mengamati dengan seksama dan menyerap berbagai hal baru yang ia temui saat ini.

Toko-toko kecil, sedang, maupun besar berdiri berdampingan di sepanjang jalan yang dipadati pejalan kaki dengan gaya berbusana yang sangat _fashionable_. Ia melihat berbagai toko _video games_, _anime_, dan _manga_ –dengan berbagai poster karakter-karakternya yang menarik– toko aksesoris untuk muda-mudi, toko _gadget_ dan elektronik modern, _games center_, kedai makanan tradisional, dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya: _maid café_, yang terhitung cukup banyak di sepanjang jalan itu.

"_Kawaī_." Ia bergumam sambil terus berjalan melewati beberapa _maid_ yang berdiri tidak jauh dari _café _mereka sambil membagikan _flyer_. Seragam _maid _dan _makeup_ yang mereka gunakan benar-benar membuat mereka terlihat cantik.

Menyadari sudah berjalan cukup jauh mengitari kompleks pusat perbelanjaan yang terletak beberapa blok dari lokasi apartemennya, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali. Lagipula hari sudah semakin sore, pejalan kaki yang kebanyakan pegawai kantor yang baru pulang bekerja mulai semakin memadati jalanan ini.

Ia menatap langit senja Konoha yang begitu indah, pejalan kaki silih berganti melewatinya, angin semilir terus bertiup lembut: semua terasa begitu hidup.

Sepertinya ia mulai menyukai tempat ini.

"_Dango_, _mochi_, _dorayaki_–" Sakura menoleh ke arah suara wanita tua yang menjajakan makanan tradisional khas –atau biasa disebut _wagashi_– di pinggir jalan. Sebuah senyum secepat kilat mengembang di wajahnya. Satu hal yang tidak dapat ia tolak adalah makanan-makanan seperti ini.

"_Ne_, ada yang bisa kubantu, gadis manis?" Wanita penjual itu menyapa Sakura saat melihatnya berdiri di depan kedai makanannya.

"_Hai!_" Sakura mengangguk antusias melihat begitu banyak makanan favoritnya. Kebanyakan _wagashi_ ini berwarna pink, dengan hiasan bunga _sakura_ di sana-sini. Ia menebak karena sekarang sedang musim semi dan bunga _sakura_ sedang mekar, maka itu banyak sekali hal bertema bunga _sakura_ di sudut-sudut kota; termasuk makanan-makanan. "Bibi, aku mau _mochi_, _yokan_, _anko_, dan _kanten jelly _stroberi ya." Sakura menunjuk masing-masing makanan yang ia pesan dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Dalam benaknya ia sudah merencanakan akan membuat _anmitsu_ di rumah, dengan menambahkan buah-buahan dan es krim _vanilla_ untuk _anko_ dan _kanten_ yang ia beli sekarang.

Ia menunggu dengan sabar dan mengamati bibi penjual makanan itu membungkus pesanannya. Saat bibi itu menambahkan _dorayaki_ cantik berwarna pink pada tempat terpisah lalu menaruhnya di kantung bersama makanan yang ia pesan, Sakura hendak memberitahu kalau ia tidak memesan _dorayaki_ itu, tapi bibi penjual itu tersenyum padanya dan menambahkan. "_Dorayaki sakura_ ini untukmu, gadis manis. Terima kasih sudah membeli _wagashi_ di kedai ini."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan berterimakasih, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompet dan membayar makanan yang ia beli. Setelah menerima uang kembalian dari bibi itu, ia berterimakasih sekali lagi sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya.

Sepanjang perjalanannya hari ini, sejak ia menginjakkan kaki keluar dari _lobby_ apartemennya, selama petualangannya menyusuri jalanan kota dan kembali pulang, tidak sedikitpun Sakura menyadari puluhan orang yang mengawasinya dan mengikutinya: entah itu yang mengawasi dari sebuah mobil dengan teropong, atau yang berjalan dengan penampilan seperti pegawai kantor, dan banyak lagi yang bersembunyi dibalik gedung, di toko-toko, dan sekadar duduk di bangku pinggir jalan. Orang-orang yang sama yang telah mengawal dan menjaganya seumur hidup.

Sakura tiba di _lobby_ apartemennya dengan hati gembira. Ia bergegas menuju pintu lift yang hampir menutup. Karena lift itu sudah hampir penuh dan sudah lebih dulu diisi orang lain, Sakura berdiri tepat menghadap pintu lift. Kebanyakan orang yang ada di lift adalah pria paruh baya yang baru pulang kantor. Hanya ada seorang wanita lain yang berdiri di dekat _panel_ lift.

Melihat angka lantai dua puluh tiga sudah dipencet, Sakura hanya berdiri dengan tenang diantara orang-orang ini, dengan kepala tertunduk.

Satu per satu dari mereka keluar dari lift saat lantai yang dituju sudah tiba dan Sakura pun ikut mundur agar tidak menghalangi jalan saat masing-masing dari mereka akan keluar. Saat mencapai lantai lima belas, Sakura menemukan dirinya berada di pojok lift dengan wanita tadi masih di depan panel dan satu orang lagi yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan berada di tempat ini.

Sasuke Uchiha. Berdiri menjulang tinggi disampingnya.

Sakura nyaris kehilangan napas saat menyadari seberapa dekat jarak mereka berdua. Saat lift penuh tadi, ia tidak tahu kalau di pojok belakang ada teman sekelasnya ini, berdiri diam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Orang-orang tadi pasti menutupi sosok Sasuke. Tapi saat perlahan mereka meninggalkan lift dan Sakura menatap ke arah pintu lift yang terbuat dari kaca, barulah ia menyadari siapa orang yang berdiri disampingnya.

Dan satu hal lagi yang ia khawatirkan terjadi, wanita yang berada di lift bersamanya beranjak pergi saat tiba di lantai tujuh belas– meninggalkan ia berdua dengan Sasuke di lift ini juga satu fakta lain; mereka berdua turun di lantai yang sama. Ia mengetahui hal ini saat melihat hanya angka lantai dua puluh tiga yang menyala di _panel_ lift.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa seakan lift ini bergerak terlalu lambat. Walaupun ingin menggeser posisinya menjauh, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu karena pasti akan terlihat mencurigakan. Karena itu ia mencoba untuk tetap terlihat tenang, dan menunduk untuk mengamati sepatunya lagi. Satu kesempatan saat ia mendongak ke arah pintu lift, ia menyadari betapa jauhnya perbedaan tinggi badannya dengan Sasuke. Kepala pinknya hanya sampai pada bahu pemuda berambut gelap itu– bahkan beberapa senti dibawah bahunya, yang berarti Sasuke pun setidaknya lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Gaara.

Sakura menunduk lagi, takut kalau-kalau pipinya bersemu merah. Sasuke masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Apa artinya ini? Jadi Sasuke tinggal di apartemennya juga? Satu lantai dengannya juga? Banyak pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Ukh. Kesunyian ini serasa membunuhnya.

**.**

Apa takdir itu benar-benar ada? Sasuke menimbang-nimbang dalam benaknya. Kemarin sore ia duduk di kedai kopi, menonton video_ streaming_ dari laptop Neji dan begitu penasaran setengah mati pada sosok misterius dalam video itu yang berada dalam dekapan Gaara Sabaku. Dan sekarang, dua puluh empat jam kemudian, sosok itu berdiri disampingnya– ia juga bersekolah di sekolahnya dan menjadi teman sekelasnya. Takdir ataukah hanya kebetulan?

Sakura Haruno. Ah, bahkan sepertinya gadis ini juga tinggal satu apartemen dengannya, di lantai yang sama. Gaya berpakaiannya yang kasual dan sebuah kantung makanan yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya mengindikasikan hal itu. Kalau seseorang hanya datang untuk berkunjung, mereka pasti terlihat lebih formal dan membawa tas seperti layaknya orang umum.

Akhir hari yang benar-benar tidak terduga. Terlebih lagi saat suara kecil seseorang disampingnya memanggil namanya. Sasuke melirik ke bawah bahunya, mengamati bagaimana gadis berambut pink tergerai itu terlihat takut-takut saat mata _emerald_nya bertemu pandang dengan mata _onyx_nya.

"_Ano_, kenalkan, aku Sakura Haruno–" ia mengenalkan diri dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Lalu dengan cepat menambahkan. "Itu, um, kita satu kelas tadi– uh, Royal Academy?" Sepertinya ia begitu gugup, Sasuke mengamati gadis disampingnya yang terlihat harus mendongak cukup jauh untuk bertemu pandang dengan matanya. Hinata bahkan masih lebih tinggi dari gadis ini. Lucu juga.

"Sasuke Uchiha. _Hajimemashite_, Haruno-san." Jawabnya dengan satu anggukan kepala.

Gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyum kecil dan terlihat ingin menambahkan sesuatu, namun suara 'ding' dari lift yang menandakan mereka sudah sampai di lantai dua puluh tiga menghentikannya. Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya, mempersilakan Sakura untuk berjalan keluar lebih dulu, lalu menyusul dibelakangnya. Mereka berjalan bersama, bahkan berbelok di koridor yang sama.

Saat itu Sasuke rasanya ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri ketika melihat Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bernomor sembilan. Kamar yang tepat berada di samping miliknya, nomor sepuluh. Entah takdir atau kebetulan, semua ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Bersekolah di tempat yang sama dan sekelas, tinggal di satu apartemen yang sama, di satu lantai yang sama dan juga bersebelahan kamar.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci kamar apartemennya dan sudah hampir masuk melewati pintu saat Sakura memanggil namanya lagi. "Uchiha-san!" Serunya sambil berlari kecil ke tempat ia berdiri karena jarak kedua kamar apartemen mereka yang cukup jauh. Sasuke memutar badannya menghadap Sakura, dengan wajah pasif.

Ia melihat Sakura merogoh kantung tas karton yang ia pegang dan mengeluarkan satu bungkus tas kertas kecil yang biasa digunakan kedai roti pinggir jalan untuk pesanan _take away_. Dengan sedikit malu-malu, Sakura memberikan bungkusan kecil itu padanya. "Um, ini untukmu."

Kata 'tidak' benar-benar sudah ada di ujung lidahnya. Tetapi melihat wajah gadis itu yang penuh harap, entah kenapa hatinya langsung melunak. Sasuke menerima pemberian Sakura dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Walaupun ia terlihat begitu tidak ikhlas menerimanya, Sakura sepertinya tidak menyadari hal itu. Ia menunggu Sakura untuk pergi dulu sebelum ia masuk ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sakura menutup pintu kamar apartemennya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di situ. <em>Kami-sama<em>, ia tidak dapat percaya ia baru saja melakukan hal-hal berani tadi. Sakura melepaskan napas panjang lalu membuka sepatu yang ia pakai dan pergi ke dapur.

Darimana keberanian itu muncul? Atau mungkin itu hanya spontanitas saja? Sakura bertanya dalam hati. Ia mengambil inisiatif dan mengajak Sasuke Uchiha berkenalan, lalu memberikan _wagashi_ padanya. Mungkin kepalanya sedang tidak beres, Sakura memutuskan. Karena dirinya yang biasa pasti sudah melewatkan kesempatan tadi dan diam mematung tanpa berbuat apa-apa saat di lift dan di koridor tadi. Tetapi apapun itu, ia senang bisa melakukan hal itu. Walaupun ia sempat merasa bodoh karena begitu gugup dan bicara tidak karuan.

Mungkin ia bisa berteman dengan Sasuke. Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Sakura mengambil buah-buahan dari kulkas dan es krim _vanilla_, berniat membuat _cream anmitsu_. Di meja makan ia melihat sebuah kotak makan tembus pandang. Ia membuka kotak makan itu dan menemukan _hamburger_ dan _french fries_ didalamnya, makanan itu masih terasa hangat. Ia mendongak ke arah tangga menuju lantai satu. Apa Gaara membuat ini untuknya? Pikirnya dengan perasaan terkejut.

Uh, bagaimana ini? Sakura mengamati berbagai _wagashi_ yang ia beli dan makanan yang dibuat Gaara. Ia ingin sekali makan _anmitsu_ favoritnya, tetapi bagaimana dengan _hamburger_ dan _french fries_ Gaara? Perutnya tidak akan sanggup menampung begitu banyak makanan.

Setelah berdebat cukup lama, Sakura mendesah panjang dan membungkus semua _wagashi_ yang ia beli lalu menaruhnya di kulkas, bersama buah-buahan dan es krim yang sudah ia keluarkan. Ia tidak tega mengabaikan makanan yang sudah dibuat Gaara untuknya.

Sakura mengambil kotak makan itu lalu berjalan menuju balkon di dekat ruang tamu, ia menyingkap tirai yang menutupi pintu kaca dan duduk di lantai, di dekat pagar teralis yang mengelilingi balkon. Pemandangan langit senja Konoha menemaninya menikmati makan sore hari ini.

Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia bertengkar dengan Gaara hingga mendiamkan satu sama lain begini. Yang jelas, belum seharian saja ia sudah kangen sekali ingin bicara dengan Gaara. Sakura menelan rasa pahit dalam hatinya. Semua ini memang tidak akan mudah, tetapi ia akan berusaha dengan kuat.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke membuka bungkusan yang diberikan Sakura padanya.<p>

Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Setelah ia masuk ke kamar apartemennya beberapa jam lalu, ia segera meninggalkan bungkusan itu di meja makan dan berniat untuk tidak memikirkannya. Tetapi bahkan setelah ia pergi mandi, berganti baju tidur, mengerjakan beberapa tugas dari rapat di sekolah, menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton acara berita malam, hingga ia menelepon dan mengobrol dengan _Kaa-san_ dan _Aniki_nya, bungkusan makanan pemberian Sakura itu selalu mengganggu benaknya.

Akhirnya dengan perasaan sebal ia memutuskan untuk mengeceknya. Dan yang ia temukan di tangannya kini adalah sebuah _dorayaki_ berwarna pink dengan gambar wajah kucing yang tersenyum.

'_Yang benar saja.'_ Pikirnya. Kalau ia tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, _dorayaki_ itu bisa saja ia salahartikan sebagai boneka kecil karena teksturnya yang halus lembut dan penampilannya yang lucu.

Setelah beberapa pertimbangan akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memakannya. Memang Sakura tidak akan tahu kalau ia memutuskan untuk membuang _dorayaki_ itu ke tempat sampah, tapi ia yakin rasa bersalah pasti akan membayanginya. Apalagi jika ia mengingat wajah Sakura saat memberikan makanan ini padanya.

Tetapi yang tidak masuk dalam perhitungan Sasuke adalah pertanyaan lain yang muncul dalam benaknya dan terus mengganggunya hingga ia beranjak tidur. Ia membalik posisi tidurnya lagi dengan gelisah.

Saat gigitan pertama _dorayaki_ tadi, rasa manis yang luar biasa langsung menyerang indra perasanya. Ia bahkan berhenti mengunyah sejenak. Tapi, apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya? Bukannya meludahkan _dorayaki_ yang ada di mulutnya itu lalu membuang sisanya yang masih ia pegang, ia justru malah menahan diri dan menghabiskan seluruh makanan manis itu dengan tenang. Demi _Kami-sama_, ia tidak pernah bertoleransi dengan makanan manis seumur hidupnya, bahkan dengan Kaa-sannya sendiri. Ia sangat tidak suka makanan manis. Sesederhana itu.

Lalu, apa yang baru saja ia lakukan malam ini?

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa tidur tenang malam ini.

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan dan penuh kejutan, tetapi sekaligus berbeda dari hari-hari lain dalam hidupnya selama ini. Dan mungkin saja– Sakura Haruno yang berperan dalam membuatnya berbeda.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>originally posted on<em>: January 25th 2012. 2:44 AM.

[May 22nd 2012]


End file.
